Series of LJ Drabbles
by WickedGame
Summary: A series of ficlet based on prompts given to me or just me writing something very small. Ratings range from G to R and pairings are varied.
1. Uncle Heero

Title: Uncle Heero

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff

Rating: G

Pairing: none

Warnings: baby talk

Notes: not beta read. For merith as per her request for a fic about Heero babysitting a toddler.

You know, nothing could have prepared me for this. I have fought hand-to-hand, shot, killed, blown up, and in general decimated everything around me since I was a young man. I know what it is to bleed and to hurt and to try to kill yourself. I know what it to live and to love.

No one ever told me that this was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

"Unca Heewo?" her little voice grabs my attention again.

"Yes Angelica?" I ask her for the tenth time.

"I wan baby!" she exclaims and then bats her eyelashes at me much like her mother used to do when she wanted something. She is pointing at an obscenely ugly and not even lifelike baby doll in a dress that is a horrid shade of pink.

"It's pink." I tell her.

"Is pree!" she insists.

She thinks this thing is pretty?

"Angelica, maybe we should go now. Your mother is going to be home soon." I tell her. Her face drops, and she frowns at me.

"Unca Heewo, you not nice. Is bad bad. Shamey!" she says emphatically, stomping her foot and shaking a finger at me. That long, blond hair and those brown eyes are making me feel…inadequate.

I should have never let Relena convince me to baby sit. I should have told her to ask Duo or maybe even Quatre. Those two are just as good with kids as she is. But she asked me and for some unknown reason I accepted.

Angelica and I had elected to go out for a bit. We had some ice cream and then came to this toy store. It was a bad idea, I know that now. Never take a toddler into a toy store.

Especially not one with the gift of her mother's voice.

She stuck out her lower lip and looked up at me through her long lashes, a gift from her father.

"Peas?" she asks softly.

Shit.

Ice Cream – 6 credits

Gas – 10 credits

One baby doll – 20 credits

Not having to see Angelica Meiran Peacecraft-Chang stick her lower lip out at me? - priceless


	2. What Duo Thinks About Before Bed

Title: What Duo Thinks About Before Bed

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Category: general, maybe a little fluff

Rating: G

Warning: none

Notes: Written for Merith per her request for a fic about Duo just before sleep. Not beta read.

My teeth are brushed, and my mouth is washed out. My hair is brushed and re-braided, and now I am in bed with a remote in hand.

I do this every night. I sit in bed and flip channels until I come across something that catches my interest. Then I set the sleep timer and lay there until I pass out.

Late show? Not funny enough tonight.

Reality shows? Stupid at any time.

The news? Too depressing. I have killed people. I don't need to see news about more of it.

Music videos? Not enough music, too much video.

Ah ha! Crime show re-runs from a long time ago. Just the ticket.

I love old crime shows. These were from back before there were gundams or even mobile suits in general. These cops are nothing like the ones today.

Heero and I sometimes watch these shows together when we hang out. He likes them as much as I do. We both really like this one detective guy that is old but has the best one-liners ever.

As always my thoughts turn to Heero before I go to sleep. I always fall asleep dreaming of him. Heck, I daydream of him even when I am sitting at the desk opposite him.

It's not like this is anything new. I can even see him now, dressed in his uniform, pressed and clean. He looks damn good in a uniform. My mind flits to the memory of him when I first saw him with Relena, and how much he had grown and filled out since then. I am taller than him, but dang if that boy does not have the tightest…….yawn

He's just so gorgeous. And he has no clue I feel this way about him, at least I don't think he does…yawn

Someday….maybe……


	3. Masquerade

Title: Masquerade

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Category: angst, a little drama

Pairing: none

Rating: G

Warning: none

Notes: For Merith per her request for a fic about Trowa being a clown. Not beta read.

There is always one. A little girl or boy that is scared to death of clowns and yet their parents drag the child to meet us after the show in the hopes of curing their child of the fear of clowns.

Tonight there has been more than one. But this one, this little girl, she's different. Her problem is not being afraid of us: her problem seems to be feeling bad for us.

"What's your name?" I ask her softly.

Her eyes seem lost as she looks at my mask, "I'm Kelly. What do they call you?"

Now that's a different question. Not what my name was, just a question about what they call me around here. I decide to answer her question with my own question. "Do you want to know my clown name or do you want to know what all those people backstage call me?"

Her eyes are grateful. She obviously likes being treated like she is intelligent.

"Both," is her answer.

"Well, if you want to know what my clown name is I would have to say no-name. My clown has no name. Now me? All those people backstage call me Trowa."

"Do you mind that your clown has no name?" she asks me.

"My clown is just a mask. My clown is not me. I may hide behind the mask, try to escape the world and the things that Trowa has had to see and do, but it is only a temporary refuge. Someplace I can go and get away. Do you know why people go to the circus Kelly?" I look her in the eye as I ask her the question.

"My mom says it is because people like to be entertained," Kelly tells me.

"And you mom is right to an extent. But what going to the circus is really about is escaping from the real world for a couple of hours. In here bears can dance and girls can flip on top of horses. In here, a person can put on a mask and pretend to hide from the world."

Kelly's eyes take on an understanding sheen. "Then the sad faces are not based on you being sad. The sad faces are just a way of saying that you are sad and that you need the mask to hide behind?"

I nod and she grins. She has a beautiful smile.

"Thanks Trowa!" she shouts and runs to her waiting parents.

Hide your face and the world will never find you…

-The End-


	4. My Favorite Treat

Title: My Favorite Treat

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Rating: T or PG-13

Pairing: 4+3

Warning: sexual innuendoes galore.

Notes: Written for Merith per her request for a fic about quatre and his favorite treat. Not beta read.

I have never been one for sweets. Not really. Even as a kid I just could not see myself eating something so sweet. Sweet was something I associated with my sisters. They were sweet. I was Quatre, and tried very hard not to be too sweet. It would have been very easy with my sisters around, but I managed to keep my head above chocolate milk.

But I do have a favorite treat. It is long, and very hard, like a lollipop. It has a warm liquid filling that tastes better than most custards. It is a warm treat, and it is something that I love to lick and suck on. I love to lick and suck on it a lot.

It is definitely not sweet though. It is more a cross between bitter and tart.

Sometimes it is easy to get a hold of my treat. Sometimes I can't even find it anywhere. Sometimes I need my treat right then and there, and sometimes I like to take it slow with my treat.

Sometimes the craving for my treat comes upon me while I am just walking down the street or while I am sitting at my desk during work hours. Sometimes I get a craving in the middle of the night for my treat and I have to have it.

"Quatre?"

I look at my visitor, who has his suitcase in hand. I grin as I look him up and down.

My treat is here. I suddenly find myself craving my treat very much.

-The End-


	5. What We Do For Love

Title: What We Do For Love

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Rating: G

Pairing: 5+13

Category: angst

Warning: first time Wufei POV writing do not shoot me.

Notes: For Merith per her request for a fic about Wufei and someone he loves. Not beta read.

I may not have loved him exactly, but I did love what he stood for. Not his ideals, because they were warped; but I loved the man he was. I loved that he was so strong and yet so gentle. I loved that he was so forceful yet so willing to give. I loved that he would rather die than stop fighting for what he believed was right.

Treize Khushrenada was not a wonderful man. He was not even a good man overall. But he was an honest man. He had honor. He would fight you and let you go if you lost, even if you were the enemy. He understood the rules of war. He understood why humans fight and why they fought on the side of their choosing.

He was an attractive man. I am sure he would have made someone a good husband or lover someday. In another life and another time he and I could have been friends maybe. He could have been my instructor, and I his pupil.

I could have learned a lot of things from Treize Khushrenada. But thanks to my actions I will never know.

I will never know about the things he loved outside of fighting. I will never be able to ask him to duel with me for the sheer thrill of it. I will never be able to see if he is a good kisser or if he loved animals at all.

Like I said, I may not have loved him exactly; but I would have liked the chance to try.

-The End-


	6. A New Home

Title: A New Home

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Category: general

Pairing: none

Rating: G

Warnings: first time writing Noin POV. Be gentle.

Notes: Written for Merith per her request for a fic about Noin on Mars. Not beta read.

Space is beautiful. It always has been and it always will be. I would rather be out in space than on any of the colonies or the Earth, I can tell you that!

That was one of the big reasons why I said yes to Mars. It was out in space, the deep black void that hid all sins and told no lies. It was like a promise to me, a promise for something fresh and new. Something that wasn't OZ or the Treize Faction. Something that wasn't the Sanc Kingdom or the United Earth Sphere. It was just out here, a lonely little red planet.

And now that I am here I am relieved. It is quiet here, and everybody works hard to achieve personal goals. It seems so far away from everything else I have ever known that I feel like I have stepped into a whole new dimension.

We are our own little family here on Mars.

I talk over vidphone to everyone back home. I am constantly sending email updates on what I am doing. It seems like all is well and I have to remind myself that while I miss everyone I am filling an important role here. I am doing a job that needed to be filled. I was picked for the job and that makes me proud.

So I hope no one is worried about me, out here on Mars.

I think I am going to like it here.

-The End-


	7. Heero Wouldn't Say Cheese

Title: Heero Wouldn't Say Cheese

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff

Rating: G

Pairing: 1+2+1 (or 12 depending on ML or comm.)

Warnings: none.

Notes: not beta read. For Sharon as per her request for something with Duo and vacation.

"Say cheese!" Duo said with saccharine sweetness as he lifted the camera to his eye.

"No." Heero shifted from one foot to the other as he stared out over the ocean.

Duo lowered his camera and sighed. "Heero, I swear, all you have to do is say cheese. This is a vacation. That word implies relaxation and scary pictures. We have relaxed and now I want the scary pictures to show for it."

"Why cheese?" Heero turned suddenly to look at Duo.

"Huh?" Duo scratched his head, perplexed.

"Why does it have to be cheese? Can I say something else?" Heero made a disgusted face at the word 'cheese'.

"Sure, anything to get you to take this picture." Duo sighed.

"How about 'I love you'?" Heero said as he took a step closer to Duo.

Duo blinked repeatedly and then smiled. "Heero buddy, why didn't you say something before now?"

"Just saying what sounds right. Saying cheese was definitely the wrong thing to say." Heero looked back over the ocean.

Duo took the extra step towards Heero and put the camera in front of their faces.

"I love you too." Duo said as he kissed Heero's cheek and snapped the picture at the same time.

"Duo…where are all the pictures from your vacation?" Quatre asked after they got back. Duo looked at Heero and winked.

"Heero wouldn't say cheese."

-The End-


	8. John Hughes Is A Very Gifted Teacher

Title: John Hughes Is A Gifted Teacher

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff

Rating: G

Pairings: 2+1 (or 12 depending on comm or ML)

Warning: none.

Notes: Written for Adaina per her request for Duo teaching Heero about 80's films. Not beta read.

Duo used the remote to turn off the television and then turned to Heero. "So, how did you like it?"

Heero looked confused. "So, she wanted to be with the guy who treated her badly and not with the one who obviously loved her?"

Duo groaned. "Heero, Ducky did not truly love her."

"He said he did, and he certainly was devoted to her."

"He was more devoted to the idea of her. A cool chick that could understand him and not laugh at his shoes and a girl that resembled everything he thought was right and good. He was in love with the idea of Andy, not with Andy herself. Now Blaine was in love with Andy because she was everything he was not. He was not expected to like her. They didn't even move in the same circles. You see? It was all about learning to love what you're not." Duo was quite proud of his speech.

"So, in this movie it was about falling in love with someone not like you, am I correct?"

"Yep. You got it."

"So then, what was the deal with the one with the movie with the weird grandparents and the drugged bride?" Heero asked, furrowing his brow.

"Sixteen Candles? Are you still going on about that?"

"Well, isn't it the same as Pretty In Pink? By the way, that is a terrible choice for a title."

"I hate to say it but you're right. They have the exact same lessons: that you have to learn to think outside your box and that loved ones are sometimes nuisances." Duo laughed at the sentiment.

"Do they make any movies about people like you and me?" Heero inquired.

"Ah, Heero," Duo sighed as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, "This is better than any damned movie."

-The End-


	9. The Tie

Title: The Tie

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff

Pairing: friendship 1+4. Some 1+2 if you squint. Some 4+3 if you pay attention.

Rating: G

Warning: none

Notes: Written for Misangi per her request for Quatre/Heero friendship. Not beta read.

"How does this look?" Quatre asked, turning around to face Heero.

Heero admired the charcoal gray pinstriped slacks, black belt and white button down. He glared menacingly at the tie.

"The tie has to go Quatre." Heero really did not like the tie.

"What's wrong with the tie?" Quatre asked, studying himself in the closet mirror.

"It's black."

"Why is that a problem?" Quatre was perplexed as to what the problem was.

Heero walked to Quatre's closet and searched through the ties that were hanging inside. He pulled out a tie and took it to Quatre.

"It doesn't suit you. Here." Heero thrust the silk tie at Quatre. It was a silvery color, with darker gray and white accents.

Quatre removed the offending tie and tied the new one with a Windsor knot. Then he turned to Heero and raised an eyebrow. Heero smirked.

"That looks better."

Quatre pulled out a pair of shined black shoes and tied them onto his feet. Then he went into his bathroom and brushed his hair yet again.

Heero was sitting in a soft chair in the corner of the bedroom when Quatre emerged. He looked up at Quatre and smiled a small smile that would make almost anyone's heart melt.

Quatre smiled back nervously. "How do I look?"

"Fine." Heero said as he rose from the chair. He passed Quatre on the way to the bedroom door and paused in mid-step.

"Trowa won't know what hit him, as Duo would say."

Quatre smiled and watched Heero walk out of the room. Then he looked at himself in the mirror one last time and smiled.

"I have the best friends anyone could ask for."

-The End-


	10. A Recipe For Disaster

Title: A Recipe For Disaster

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff, a little angst

Rating: G

Pairing: 2+1

Warning: none

Notes: Written for Misangi per her request for a school fic featuring any of the boys. Not beta read.

I am such a klutz. Really, I am. I have two left feet, as the saying goes. Which is why I am always tripping over stuff and falling down on things. I have bumps and bruises like you wouldn't believe!

So, I am walking one day through the hallowed halls of Sheldon Senior High School when I realize that I have to go get my project from my locker. When I am carrying that plus all my books and backpack it is very likely I will not be able to see anything in front of me. This is a recipe for disaster, I just know it.

I grab the project anyway and start to head down the hall toward the stairs. This is going to be difficult, but I remind myself that I am Duo Maxwell, and I should be able to do anything I put my mind to. So I venture onwards and … downwards I guess?

I knew I was in trouble the minute I heard voices on the stairs; too many people in too small a space. So I walked slowly and carefully, trying not to drop anything. But wouldn't ya know it, something bad happened that once again proved what a klutz I am.

My shoe came untied.

I tripped on said shoelace and then the project and books I had been carrying went flying. I did this neat pirouette type thing and started to fall. Right before I hit the steps though I was stopped by something strong and firm.

I opened my eyes (I did not even know I had closed them) and saw these fiercely blue eyes staring back at me. Those eyes were set into a gorgeous face, and I was sure that everything about the guy I was looking at must be gorgeous.

"Watch your step." He said to me as he helped me up. Then he walked away, without another word.

I could only say one thing, and it was in a whisper to myself.

"Catch me, I'm falling."

-The End-


	11. Talking

Title: Talking

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff

Rating: G

Pairing: 1+2 (or 12 depending on comm or ML)

Warnings: none

Notes: Written for HostileCrayon per her request for a fic that showcased Duo being lost and stranded and Heero talking him through it. Not beta read.

Two in the morning and the phone rings. I may be a light sleeper, but that does not mean I do not cherish what sleep I get. I roll over and answer the phone.

"Yuy," I answer.

"Heero man, I am in a jam here."

"Duo? What are you doing calling this late?" I am up now, and sitting in the dark on my large bed.

"I was on my way out of town to see Wufei because he is having some trouble with a car of his and I got a flat tire on my own car."

"So why are you calling me?" I ask.

"Well, I went to go get the spare, the jack, and the wrench from the trunk and wouldn't ya know? The jack is broken, the spare is flat, and the wrench is nothing without the other two."

"Call a tow truck then." I tell him. Maybe I can get back to sleep now.

"I did that. Listen, I am out in the middle of nowhere and I really need someone to talk to. To pass the time, ya know?"

"Why don't you call Wufei?" I ask him.

"Wufei is probably asleep right now. I wasn't going to get there until almost morning anyway. I don't want to disturb him."

"And it is okay to disturb me?" I ask him.

"Well, that and I like talking to you more," he tells me.

"You do? Why?" Since when am I the desired conversationalist?

"You just have a way of putting things Heero. Sometimes I need that perspective."

"You definitely need perspective all right." I smirk.

"So talk Yuy," I can hear him settling down in his seat, "Talk so I don't die of boredom out here in the middle of nowhere."

And as if a fountain had been burst I just began to talk. And when the tow truck came we were still talking. And when morning light came we were still talking.

We just never stopped talking.

-The End-


	12. The Blackout

Title: The Blackout

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Rating: PG

Pairing: 1+2+1 (or 12 depending on the comm or ML)

Category: fluff

Warning: none really.

Notes: Written for HostileCrayon in response to her request for a fluff fic featuring 12, a blackout, candles, angstiness about blackouts and a realization of feelings moment. Not beta read.

The storm of the century, that's what they have been calling it on the radio newscasts. All other forms of communication have been knocked out, and I am not positive even the radio will last much longer. The power has been out for about an hour now, with no hopes of it being turned back on anytime soon. Duo had found a small cache of candles in the junk drawer of the kitchen we shared, and had lit them with a huge lighter that he swore was used for lighting cooking grills. Now he was setting them out on the flat and stable surfaces around us.

"What do you want to do, Heero?" he asks me as he sets down the last candle.

"Not much to do with the power out," I shrug. Duo sighs.

"I used to love blackouts. Blackouts are a thief's best friend. But I haven't been a thief for a while, so now they just depress me. Millions of people without power all at once." Duo smiled ruefully and made his way over to a closet.

"Do you want to play a game?" he asks me. I shrug noncommittally. I watch as he stretches his graceful body up to reach for a box on a high shelf. It is obvious that he can't reach it without help.

"Heero, can you give me a boost?" he asks me. I stand and make my way over to him. I cup my hands and he put one bare foot into it. I boost him up and he reaches for the box again.

It is a precarious perch, and he is weaving slightly as I hold him up. He is light, and as I breathe through my nose I realize that he smells … good. And his calves are toned. He takes care of his body.

I know it was my distraction that led to him losing his balance completely. I moved quickly and caught him in my arms. He looked up at me through his lashes as he was cradled in my arms and I realized how beautiful that face was.

"My Heero," he whispered, and I realized that he meant it. As corny as it was, he meant it.

We never did play a game that night. And when the power came back on the next day we were still in bed asleep.

I think we should have blackouts more often.

-The End-


	13. For Once

Title: For Once

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluffity fluff fluff

Rating: G

Pairing: 5+R, mention of 1+2

Warnings: None

Notes: Written for the GW500 prompt "glasses" with couple in highlight "Relena Darlian-Peacecraft and Wufei Chang". Beta read by Adaina.

No one could easily believe that Wufei Chang had actually chosen Duo Maxwell to be his best man. It was just as shocking as when everyone found out that he and Relena had fallen in love and were to be married.

No one was as shocked as Wufei, who did both things without thinking and on impulse. He had asked Relena out one day on impulse and had ended up in love. When he had asked Duo to be his best man it was something he had blurted out but had been an ultimately profitable partnership.

Duo had thrown the best bachelor party he could and had still managed to save Wufei from embarrassing himself totally. Duo had helped with the tuxes and had even helped with planning the wedding shower. The bridesmaids had appreciated everything he had done, as had all of Wufei's groomsmen. All in all, Duo had been a model best man.

It was only now, as Duo got ready to make his best man toast that Wufei had an ounce of apprehension. Duo had a wonderful sense of humor, but it could be crass, and even too silly sometimes for Wufei to stand. What would happen?

Relena squeezed his hand under their table and he looked in her blue eyes.

"Wufei, Duo would never do anything to hurt you. Heero would kill him for doing that here anyway, right?"

Wufei nodded in acknowledgement and then turned as Duo stood up in the chair on his right. The tinkle of a silver fork against a crystal champagne flute made everyone go silent as Duo smiled benevolently at the large audience.

"Now, before I start, the major domo has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation." The audience laughed heartily at the icebreaker, and Duo gave Wufei a thumbs up.

"It would be useless of me to get up here and tell you all about Wufei's childhood," Wufei arched an eyebrow at the absence of a silly nickname, "because most of you already know what he was and what he is now. What many of you do not know, and really could never guess, is who he is. Who he really is."

Wufei almost panicked, but settled for biting his lips instead.

"What other people run away from, Wufei runs towards. What other people take for granted, Wufei cherishes. Wufei always wants what's best for everyone around him. Of all the people I have known, Wufei is probably the only one I can ever say fought solely because it was the right thing to do."

Relena was sniffling, and as Wufei looked out at the audience he could see a lot of people in a similar state. Heero was even smiling at Duo, pride shining in his eyes.

"When Wufei started to see Relena I thought for sure we were headed for another war," everyone chuckled good-naturedly as Duo mock-wiped his brow, "but it turns out that the two of them were well…a perfect match. She loves his passion for doing what's right, and he loves her," long pause, "ideals."

Everyone snickered and Relena giggled helplessly.

"Well, I think Wufei is about to call the actual cops on me, so I want all of you to raise your glasses. To one of my best friends and his beautiful wife I wish this for you: live a long and happy life, loving each other all the way to the end. Cheers."

Everyone clapped enthusiastically and drank long and deep of the expensive champagne. Duo sat down and looked at Wufei.

Wufei tried to open his mouth several times, but every time he did nothing would come out but a choked sound.

For once, Duo had rendered him speechless.

-The End-


	14. The Fall

Title: The Fall

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: angst

Pairing: 1+2 (or 12 depending on the ML or comm)

Warning: angst. Foul language. Heero POV.

Notes: Written for Ravensilver as a Mother's Day present. Her request was for two drabbles that were about 12, preventer mission, and angst. Not beta read.

I am holding on as tight as I can. I am holding on…but my grip is slipping more and more and I do not know how long I can hold on to Duo's hand.

"Heero, shit man!" He is panicking. I know he is panicking, and I have no clue what to do. The opposition's forces are moving in quick, and I am going to be shot and killed if I do not let go of him and let him fall.

The fall will not kill him. It is about 3 stories. At the most he may incur some broken bones, putting him out of commission but not dead. Dear God, not dead.

"Heero, fuck buddy!" He is hissing through his teeth. Even while hanging from three stories he is trying to think very clearly about the best way out of this situation. Those eyes that haunt my dreams are staring at me with something unknown in them.

"Duo…" I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to soften the blow or how to assure him that he will not be dead when he hits the pavement below. All I know is that if I do not let go we will both die. At least this way we have a chance of getting out.

He sees the decision in my eyes before I have a chance to tell him. He tilts his head and looks slightly down, making his body sway just a little. He looks up at me and all of a sudden it is not a scared Duo I see but a brave Duo that is willing to take this chance.

"Let go Heero. I know it's the only way. Just do me one favor, 'kay buddy?"

I nod for him to go on as I hear the shouts grow louder and closer.

"Feed my damned cat?"

I look at him like he is insane and he takes advantage of my momentary confusion to wrench his hand out of my grasp.

"Duo!" I shout as he falls. I am jumping, swinging, and generally taking risks I would not normally take to get down to him. I never heard the thump as he hit the ground. I know I more than likely told my mind to block out the noise entirely.

The shouts are above us now, and I hurry over to Duo's limp and unconscious form just as they start to fire their fully automatics at us. I run as fast as I can with his bloody body until I reach the extraction point.

The other agents try to pry him from my grasp and it is only after one of them slaps me that I relinquish my partner, best friend, and secret love.

"Agent Yuy, he's alive!" A medic cries the words out and I almost fall limp with relief.

"Thanks God. Duo…"

I let a solitary tear fall, and watch the crystal drop land on my upturned hand. I see the blood there and tell myself that it wasn't real.

Tell me I didn't let Duo drop to the ground. Tell me that he is going to be okay.

Tell me that I will be able to finally tell him how I feel someday.

-The End-


	15. Wake Up

Title: Wake Up

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: angst

Pairing: 2+1 (or 1-2 depending on the comm or LJ).

Warnings: Duo POV. Foul language.

Notes: Written for Ravensilver as a mothe's day present. Follows her request for 12 preventer mission and angst. Follow up to "The Fall". Not beta read.

I knew he would do it. He couldn't do anything but let me go. I mean, the only other option was for him to stand there and be killed. At least if he let me go then I'd maybe survive along with him. We could get outta here together. There was no telling how I'd feel afterwards (like crap no doubt), but at least my heart would still be beating.

It was my fault that we were in that position anyway. I'd tried to set up an explosive too high for me to reach. I swore over and over and Heero covered me so that I'd be able to get it. Then I'd moved my arms a little too far over and lost my balance.

Thank God Heero's strong hand caught mine.

Any other day at any other time I'd have loved to have held Heero's hand for long periods of time, but right then and there I really wished he had either missed and I would have dropped like an apple from a tree or that he had managed to catch me further up and I would've been able to hoist myself back over the precarious catwalk.

I could see it in his eyes, the total indecision. Not only was I panicking: but Heero, who is usually implacable, was starting to lose it. So I sucked it up. What were a few broken bones and a few weeks out of commission? Heero getting out was more important than me staying unbroken. I'd suffered worse I was sure. So I put on the face of a brave little soldier and distracted him enough that he had to let me go.

I don't remember anything after that, not until I just now opened my eyes. The walls are white and the smell is too clean and wet to be home.

I put my hand down at my side and come into contact with something thick and short. I lifted my head with a good amount of pain and saw that Heero's head was resting on my hospital bed.

"Wake up," I nudged him and he woke, sleep in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around frantically.

"Stand down soldier," I chuckled. The motion hurt me, so I stopped.

Heero looks indecisive. "Duo, I'm... I'm..."

"Hey Heero, come close." I instruct him. He moves close enough for me to grab the back of his head. I move him closer and kiss his smooth lips. If only once I want to feel that.

He doesn't pull back, and he doesn't resist. His lips are yielding and sweet to me.

When we pull apart he looks dazed and overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry Duo," he says softly.

"If it would make you feel better then you can take me to dinner," I suggest. His jaw drops and I take his hand.

"Duo...?"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't worry anymore, okay?" I am murmuring against his lips and I kiss them again.

-The End-


	16. Loving In Color

Title: Loving In Color

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Pairing: 1x2 (or 12 depending on ML or comm)

Rating: NC-17 or M

Category: PWP

Warnings: lemon.

Notes: Not beta read. Written for tshirt1x2 as a mother's day present. Her call was for a 1x2 with colored pencils.

Heero took the red pencil and sketched a couple of rough lines into the brown of Duo's hair. Duo's hair was not only brown. There were streaks of gold, rust, burnt orange, red, golden brown and a myriad of other colors that no pencil could ever capture.

He took a dark brown pencil and drew out each individual lash that shaded Duo's cheeks as he slept. And he took a rose-colored pencil and filled in the lips that he had kissed so many times. Every feature on Duo's face was something he saw even in his dreams. Duo was a beautiful boy in so many ways.

He put down the pencil he was holding when he saw Duo begin to stir. He climbed onto the bed and crawled until he was lying on top of his partner and mate.

"Mornin'" Duo yawned and stretched his arms before smiling at Heero.

"Good morning." Heero kissed Duo's neck right below the ear. Duo shivered with pleasure.

"Nice way to wake up," Duo murmured as he felt something begin to rise between his legs while Heero repeatedly nipped the skin down toward his collarbone.

"I was sketching you." Heero told him.

"Ah, that's why the sudden…Oh!" Duo arched up as Heero's fingers found a nipple under the sheet.

"Yes, that's why." Heero pushed the sheet down so that Duo's skin was exposed to his touch. He licked downward and found the nipple he had been toying with. He sucked on it softly, increasing the pleasure until Duo was whimpering.

"Lube!" Duo reached over and grabbed the small bottle off his nightstand. He offered it to Heero, who took it immediately and squeezed the gel onto his fingers.

He prepped Duo while licking and sucking on his cock, thrusting his fingers in and pulling them out in a rapid beat, making Duo see colors as vivid as the pencils Heero used to sketch him in the quiet of early morning.

When Duo was ready and moaning Heero's name the Japanese man entered him swiftly, making everything around him go white with brilliance. Everything shone and everything came down to a solitary point. He moved rapidly and desperately, striving for the end, striving for the completion they both needed. He lifted Duo's legs so that his feet were hooked over his shoulders and he began to move even deeper within, making Duo cry out with an intensity of feeling.

Duo reached down and grabbed at the fleshy pole that wore a tint of red and a head of purple. He began to move his peachy toned hand up and down, spiraling towards a deep and moving orgasm.

Their cries mingled like notes in the air, creating a strange sort of music that could never be duplicated in any studio. And when Duo finally came he threw his head back and howled, making Heero immediately reach his own pinnacle.

Afterwards the two men lay intertwined, covered in sweat and semen.

"I really wish you'd warn me next time," Duo told his love, "I didn't even have time to brush my teeth!"

-The End-


	17. Thank Goodness It's Friday

Title: Thank Goodness It's Friday

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, My LJ

Rating: PG or T

Pairing: 4+3/3+4

Category: angst, a little fluffy at the end

Warnings: none really.

Notes: Written for GW500 prompt "suit" with character in highlight "Noin". Beta read by Adaina.

Word Count: 686

Quatre looked in the mirror. When he realized what he was seeing in the reflection he was startled and shocked. Eyes red and swollen. Lips dry and slightly chapped. Hair needing a good cut and cheeks that seemed too pale to be healthy.

It had been a hard week. Monday had turned out to be a disaster, with two meeting times double booked and a missed lunch due to having to fire his young secretary.

Stacy, the secretary in question, had cried and begged for another chance, but this had been her third chance and he had been forced to let her go.

The temp agency sent another secretary the next day that popped chewing gum as she sat at her desk and clicked a ballpoint pen for a nervous habit. Quatre had heard her pop her gum at one time and had sworn that if she did not quit popping he was going to pop off a couple of rounds into her head.

Luckily fate had intervened and he was called away for another meeting before he could commit murder.

Those meetings had lasted until late and once again he was forced to eat a cold dinner and then crawl into bed with Trowa after he was already out cold.

Wednesday? Interviews.

Thursday? More interviews.

Friday? Ah, on Friday he was forced to hire the least evil applicant put in front of him. Her name was Janeane and she didn't pop her gum. That was about all he could say about her, seeing as she was a plain, drab woman with a plain, drab personality.

And now he was at home, and it was almost ten. Trowa was not on the premises, and he was left alone in his navy blue wool suit to contemplate whether he should shoot himself now…or later.

The suit coat came off, and then he toed off his wingtips. He toed off his socks (which he knew was bad for them) and then unbuckled his leather belt. He let his trousers drop and then he stepped out of them. He undid the Windsor knot on his silk tie and unbuttoned the light blue silk shirt. Finally Quatre Winner just stood there in his boxer briefs, looking at the same grim reflection in the mirror.

The shower was set to scalding hot, because sometime he just needed to feel like the water was purging the week from him. He let the spray punish him and let the soap help wash all the memories away. When he stepped out he felt like he had just emerged from the end of a very dark tunnel. The world felt better, simpler, and cleaner.

When Trowa walked in the door at midnight he found Quatre seated in a large bean bag chair, reading a novel in the peace and quiet of their house.

"Hey Quatre, what are you still doing up?" Trowa asked, smiling softly at the serene aura around his boyfriend.

"Just waiting for you, where'd you go off to?" Quatre closed the book and stood, stretching as he did so.

"I was out with Noin and Sally. They wanted some input on a present for Wufei." Trowa followed Quatre as he walked toward their bedroom.

"Noin wanted to buy Wufei a present?" Quatre asked dubiously.

"No, she was just along for the ride." Trowa closed the bedroom door behind him as they entered the bedroom.

Quatre and Trowa slowly undressed and got into bed.

"So, how was work?" Trowa asked, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at Quatre.

Quatre groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"That bad?"

Quatre put his pillow back under his head and looked up at Trowa. "Honestly, Trowa, do you know what I like best about Fridays?"

"What's that?"

"That I have weekends off. On Friday night work is over, and for two days I don't have to think about it. So do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Make me not think about work."

Trowa smiled and kissed the blonde. Making Quatre not think about work was one favor he was sure he could grant.

-The End-


	18. More Than Donuts

Title: More Than Donuts

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest for the Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluff, romance, little angst

Rating: PG-13, T

Pairing: 1+2+1 (or 12 depending on comm or ML), 3+4 established.

Warnings: shounen ai, fluff, gratuitous use of donuts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters.

Notes: Written by prompt for HostileCrayon, who wanted some Duo Heero love with jelly donuts involved. Not beta read.

"Duo! Donuts!" Quatre called out as he stepped back into the cabin. The five of them had decided to take a trip together into the mountains to this quaint town by a lake. The cabin was easily big enough for all of them and they had been having fun for about three days now.

Heero was always the earliest to rise. He liked getting up at the crack of dawn and taking a jog around the small lake. Wufei was usually up and meditating outside by the time he got back, quickly followed by Quatre and Trowa, who usually went for a quick morning swim before going into town and buying donuts and pastries from the small bakery down the hill.

Duo was always the last to get up, waiting until breakfast was served to get up and come downstairs. To tell the truth, that was Heero's favorite part of the day. Duo never bothered to do much beyond throwing on some pajama pants before he came down and he always looked…well…delicious. Most mornings Heero just wanted to take him back upstairs and make that braid look even more mussed and make Duo smile even more sleepily than he already did.

Heero watched covertly over the rim of his coffee cup and Duo came down the stairs. The braid was just as mussed as every morning, and the luminous eyes were still heavy with sleep. The pajama pants were patterned with beer bottles and were hanging low on slim hips. Duo made his way to the kitchen counter and looked at the box of donuts.

Heero watched the face screw up a little like Duo was confused, and then the nose wrinkle like something had gone wrong.

"I'm not all that hungry, thanks though. I think I'm going to go back upstairs."

Heero watched as Duo went back up to his room.

"What's wrong with Duo?" Quatre asked as he nibbled on a bear claw.

"Probably just a little out of it," Wufei said as he bit into a glazed donut.

Heero got up and walked over to the box. He generally didn't partake of donuts, opting to eat some yogurt and fresh fruit in the morning, but he wanted to see what was wrong with the donut box.

He saw it right away. They had gotten a dozen donuts, but they had forgotten to get Duo the one donut he liked to eat the most. Powdered sugar covered and jelly filled. Heero turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Out for a minute."

Heero jogged down the hill a bit and relaxed once he hit the valley floor. He could smell the bakery from here and he walked quickly toward the wonderful smells.

The bakery was busy and he waited in line until it was his turn.

"I need a half dozen powdered sugar covered donuts that are filled with jelly." Heero was quick about his order.

"I'm sorry, but we are all out of those kinds of donuts. There wil be another batch up in twenty minutes and I can let you have the first ones out of it if you can wait."

"I will wait over there." Heero pointed at the nearest corner near the wedding cakes and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Twenty minutes later Heero was leaving the bakery with a half dozen powdered sugar covered and jelly filled donuts. He trekked back up the hill and opened the door to the cabin.

"Is Duo still upstairs?" Heero asked as he walked in the door.

"Yeah."

Heero walked up the stairs and knocked on Duo's door. Duo answered the door after a minute, hair down and hairbrush in hand.

"What's up Heero?"

Heero wanted to say so many things, but all he did was hand Duo the small box. "Here. Powdered sugar covered and jelly filled. Your favorite."

Duo looked at Heero and smiled. "How did you know?"

"You always eat the powdered sugar ones. They forgot to order one this morning."

Heero watched as Duo smiled even bigger. "Thanks Heero."

"Anytime." Heero turned away and walked down the stairs while berating himself. Why couldn't he say anything? Why couldn't he even try and see if Duo wanted the same things he did?

He felt like a coward and it showed.

Quatre and Trowa watched Heero leave the house. They looked at each other and shrugged. But when Duo came down only moments later in only his pajama pants and with his hair unbound only to run out the door they ran to the window to see what was going on only to see Duo run down toward the lakeshore.

Heero was sitting on an outcropping of rock contemplating his cowardliness when he heard the particular rhythm of Duo's footsteps approaching.

"Hey Heero." Duo sat down next to him on the rock and folded his legs inward.

"How did you know where I was?" Heero asked, giving Duo's appearance a quick glance.

"You have certain places you like to go at different times. When you are in a good mood I can usually find you down by the docks. When you are feeling sad you usually stay in your room. And when you are thinking you are always out on these rocks. You always choose similar places no matter where we seem to go."

Heero just nodded in response even though his insides were bubbling happily. That bubbling happiness nearly exploded when Duo grabbed his hand and held it in his own.

"I know almost all the things you like, Heero. The only thing I don't know is…do you like me?"

Heero breath caught and he wanted to shake his head no. His mouth wouldn't let the lie pass. "Always. Always like you. Always love you…"

"Like I love powdered sugar covered jelly filled donuts?" Duo teased as Heero placed a palm on his smooth cheek.

"Even more than you love your donuts.," Heero said softly as he brushed his lips against Duo's. He was amazed that Duo's lips tasted as sweet as sugar.

"You know what Heero?" Duo said gently as he licked his lips, "I think I may love you even more than donuts."

Heero's laugh carried on the breeze and was heard all the way back at the cabin. Quatre and Trowa smiled from where they stood on the porch.

"I told you that Heero would notice the missing donut," Quatre smirked.

Trowa just smiled and went back inside. He doubted that Heero and Duo would be coming back inside anytime soon.

-The End-


	19. And Then The Morning Comes

Title: And Then The Morning Comes

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: fluffy, romancy, humorous

Rating: R

Pairing: 2x1 (mentions of and light lime), background 5xR.

Warnings: Light lime, sexual descriptions, foul language.

Notes: Written for Freya-sama in exchange for 10 drabble requests to her. Her prompt to me was for Heero/Duo with background Wufei/Relena, the phrase "I could've sworn I left my pants in..." and for it to be smutty/humorous. I hope I did it justice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Wufei rolled over and kissed Relena good morning.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"Go back to sleep. I am going out to the pool to meditate for a bit." Wufei kissed his wife again and pulled on a pair of loose white pants. In a flash he was gone and Relena laid back down for another hour's sleep.

&&&

Duo opened his eyes and realized instantly as he sat up that he was not alone on the floor.

_The floor?_ Duo shook his head and realized that his hair was unbound and a veritable rat's nest all over himself and the body he had been curled up to.

_Who the…?_ Duo moved his hair and looked down.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we on the floor of Relena's pool house? More importantly…why the fuck are we naked?"

"You didn't seem to mind being naked last night," Heero opened one of his sapphire eyes and it twinkled at Duo with amusement.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

Duo thought long and hard, and squinted trying to see through a haze.

"How much tequila did I have?" Duo asked suddenly.

"About ten shots last time I counted."

"And when was the last time you counted?" Duo asked warily.

"About an hour before you kissed me."

Duo looked shocked. "I kissed you?"

"Mm hmm. Good kiss too even though you stunk of tequila and chlorine."

"Chlorine? I went swimming?"

"In your clothes, which I then helped you to remove." Heero smirked when he said this and Duo moaned internally. This was not how he envisioned his first time with Heero being. He would've liked to remember it, for starters.

"Is that when I kissed you?" God, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes."

"And then we…?" Duo couldn't say the words.

"Twice."

"Twice?"

"Almost three times, but you passed out completely."

"Heero? Was it…I mean…"

Heero smiled and pulled a stunned Duo back down to him. "It was wonderful. You tasted so good, and you felt so good inside of me. I almost came immediately."

Duo turned over and looked down into Heero's soft eyes. Bedroom eyes. "I was top? Was I careful?"

Heero twirled a strand of hair around his finger and pulled down gently until he could brush his lips across Duo's. "You were as careful as you could be and it didn't hurt."

Duo let Heero push him over so that Duo was on his back and Heero was looking down at him. "Can we continue this conversation elsewhere?"

Duo gasped as warm lips closed over the exposed flesh of his neck and nipped their way down to a flat nipple. "Elsewhere?"

"I can have us at my place in about ten minutes. We can talk about things some more if you would like, but I have to tell you that I'm thinking about switching places."

Duo moaned as hips lowered onto his and legs were spread apart. When Heero moved his pelvis against Duo's it caused Duo to scratch his nails down Heero's back.

"Okay!" Duo sobbed. Heero got up and started to find his clothing.

&&&

Wufei smiled from his perch on the diving board. He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation going on inside the thin-walled pool house and it made him glad. The two had been dancing around each other for far too long. He listened as the door opened a crack and a voice drifted out.

"Heero? How do you lose a pair of pants?"

That would be Duo's voice.

"I could've sworn I left my pants in this corner right here!" Heero insisted.

Wufei got up and walked away. After all, he was pretty sure that if it came down to it Heero would just take Duo home while wrapped in a towel.

-The End-


	20. Some Things Never Change

Title: Some Things Never Change

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Category: chibis, fluffiness

Pairing: chibi 2+1+2, hint of chibi 3+4+3

Rating: G

Warnings: total chibi fluff. AU

Notes: Beta read by Triowing (my beta is terribly morning sick right now and I am trying to save her some stress). Written for the June GWBakery theme "Summer Fun" and for the 1equals2fans theme "sand".

Sissy watched out of the corner of her eye while the kids played in the surf of the gently lapping ocean. She had known it was going to be a good idea from the start. The sun, the sand, the water; it all equaled a good time. The boys had been trapped inside for days it seemed, and now they could let loose. She would tire them out and bet on them being ready for naps by the time they got back to the house.

She smeared some sunscreen on Trowa's smooth back as he protested being kept from playing.

"Me n' Quatre are gonna build sand castles," he told her. Sissy spared a glance at the fair-haired Quatre, who was excitedly pulling out sand toys. Heero was letting the sea foam gather around his ankles as he glanced repeatedly at Duo, who was waiting somewhat patiently for his turn with the sunscreen.

"There. You're all done. Go play now, but stay close, okay?" Sissy smiled at her somewhat quiet charge and he smiled back before racing over to Quatre. Duo stepped up to her and grinned.

"I'm gonna push Heero in the water!" he chortled gleefully as he jumped. His braid slapped down against his back as he landed and Sissy sighed.

"Duo, it's not nice to push," Sissy reminded him as she rubbed sunscreen on his soft belly.

"You never lemme have any fun," he pouted. She pulled on the lower lip he stuck out and he let out a soft giggle.

Sissy finished putting the sunscreen on his skin and then pulled his braid up.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to pin your braid up and put a swim cap over it, that way it doesn't get all wet and tangled," Sissy explained.

"Oh, alright," Duo nodded. Sissy got out her pins and strategically placed them so the bun stayed in place. Then she took out the white swimming cap and secured it over the large mass of hair.

"Okay, you can go play now. Stay close," Sissy warned. She watched as Duo went over to Heero and pushed the boy further into the surf. She sighed and shook her head. Duo never listened, but he was a sweet kid and adored his playmates. She smiled at the knowledge that he adored Heero most of all.

Just a few days before, Duo had told her while they were alone that he was going to marry Heero when he grew up.

_"Don't you want to wait to see who you're going to marry? You marry people that you truly love and that love you."_

_"No way! I don't wanna marry someone I dunno. I wanna marry Heero! I love him best besides you."_

A yell broke her out of her reverie.

Heero stomped up to her and handed her the white swimming cap and the pins.

"Heero! What did you do?" Sissy asked.

"I like his hair down. You hid his hair. Don't cover his hair. I was scared you cut it off!" Heero was visibly upset.

Sissy took the items from Heero and settled him on her lap. "Heero, you can't take things out of Duo's hair like that. It might have hurt him."

"I'm sorry," Heero whispered.

"Go apologize to Duo," Sissy instructed. Heero walked up to the still stunned Duo and told Duo he was sorry. Then Sissy watched as Heero hugged Duo and Duo's eyes lit up. Then Heero let him go and walked away.

"Sissy!" Duo ran up to her, his cheeks pink and his eyes bright. "I know I'm gonna marry Heero!"

"You do?" Sissy asked, amused.

"I know it because when he hugged me he told me he loved me. He whispered it in my ear. And you said that I would marry someone that I loved and that loved me, too." Duo bounced on his heels and Sissy sighed.

"Then maybe one day you will marry Heero," was all she could say.

"Heero! Will you marry me?" Duo yelled as he ran off toward the fairly serious boy. When Duo reached him he was out of breath.

Sissy watched as Heero started to smile. Then she saw him reach out and push Duo onto the sand.

"Some things will never change," she muttered.

-The End-


	21. Paint

Title: Paint

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest for the Wicked, my LJ

Category: PWP, experimental

Pairing: 2x1

Rating: X or NC17 or M

Warnings: bondage, body paint fetish, non-graphic lemon, experimental fic.

Notes:Beta read by Triowing. Experimental because I've never written in this obscure manner before so forgive me if it sucks. Written for the 1x2ML smut weekend.

The hands were tied to the wrought iron headboard with black silk scarves, arms stretched taut and muscles strained to their extremes.

The ankles were secured much the same, and the spread eagle position left his naked body exposed to both the cool room and the eyes of the man who held him captive.

But he wanted to be captive. He wanted to be captivated. And Duo Maxwell…well…captivated him.

He watched as the long, thin black brush was swept through the small tray of sapphire blue paint. The horse hairs of the brush held onto every drop as Duo poised over his right shoulder.

The paint was cold as it touched his skin, and slick as Duo painted his arm in an elegant pattern from wrist to elbow. He didn't dare to try and move. He didn't want to upset this delicate scene and Duo's graceful handiwork. Nor did he speak for fear of waking up from some erotic dream.

Duo dipped an identical brush in green paint and repeated the prior pattern on the left arm. He felt strangely like some kind of tribal warrior wearing war paint, but he dismissed those thoughts quickly as they no longer applied to him as they once did.

He held his breath as a brush was dipped in purple paint and his feet and ankles were swirled with paint, and then red was used to trace zig-zags up to his knees.

Violet eyes raked over his body, taking in the sight of flesh covered by unnaturally bright colors. Hands dipped into orange paint and approached the thighs.

He watched silently as fingers and hands drew nonsense designs up to the juncture of his thighs. His cock was hard from the attention and the orange paint circled the base of it.

Duo sucked in a breath as the large muscle twitched and bobbed, searching for attention and touch. He chuckled very softly and withdrew his hands. He washed them quickly in a bucket and dried them once again as he approached the tray of black paint.

He stared as Duo covered his hands in black and approached his chest. Two handprints appeared on his flat and toned stomach and then the fingers ran up his chest. Slick fingers circled his nipples and ghosted over them, dotting them with color. He arched up and into that touch, craving more and needing more and wanting more.

Duo groaned as he took in the sight of his lover's body covered in paint. He relented and bent down to kiss lips and to caress tongue. Slick hands smeared black silk as knots were undone and extremities were freed.

He needed and wanted this now. He wrapped painted arms around a slim waist and forced Duo onto paint-splattered sheets. Colors mixed as bodies collided and liquid smeared on skin in more ways than one.

Soon they were both covered in liquid color, myriads of colors that had maybe never even been seen before. And as they moved faster and faster together, colors blurring in the haze, they both saw white.


	22. Stages Of Love: Five Rooms

These were all done for the Stages Of Love LJ Community Challenge. The challenge here is five 100-word stories, each reflecting one of five rooms in a house. The pairing is Heero/Duo.

Title: Rocking Chairs

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Five Rooms

Rating: G

Author note: Room in spotlight: Porch

Lemme tell ya, it was the porch that drew me in. It was wide, wooden, and best of all it was old. Everything about the house in front of us just screamed 'old'.

"I have always wanted a porch like this." I tell Heero, gesturing as I speak.

"Why?" he asks.

"I always wanted to grow old with somebody and one day sit on a porch like this and just watch the world go by. It seemed like a pipe dream back then."

I know I must sound wistful. I look at Heero, who made this all possible.

"Thank you."

Title: Bruised Knees

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Five Rooms

Rating: M or NC17

Author note: Room in spotlight: Living Room

Heero wanted hardwood floors, but I vouched for carpet. Carpet was definitely the way to go.

"We can have rugs if we have hardwood," he tried to reason with me. I shook my head in amusement.

"Nuh uh buddy. You're not gonna get around me so easily!"

"Compromise Duo, it's called compromise," he said smugly.

"When you're down on your knees on that floor and I am giving it to you really good you're going to be fucking glad I insisted on carpet and not hardwood," I tell him with a smirk.

"All right then, we order carpet," he said.

Title: Kiss The Cook

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Five Rooms

Rating: PG13

Author note: Room in spotlight: Kitchen

I'm bent over inspecting the dishwasher when Heero comes up behind me and puts his hands on my hips. I turn my head and look for him.

"Can't you at least let me stand up first before you try and molest me?" I ask him with a grin. He backs off and I stand up straight.

"Do you think we will eat out a lot now, or do you think we'll be cooking?" Heero asks as I move toward the fridge.

"Cooking more hopefully," I tell him. He smirks and says:

"I bet you look gorgeous in an apron, Duo."

Title: Company

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Five Rooms

Rating: G

Author note: Room in spotlight: Dining Room

I'm looking at the dining room table that Heero and I ordered. It's made of cherry wood and has a mahogany inlay that I gawked over in the store.

It seats ten at full capacity, but we will have the leaves removed so that it only seats four the majority of the time. The extra chairs will line the wall of the room, sitting there gathering dust more than likely.

Heero comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"They'll come Duo. Those chairs will not stay there forever. We have friends now, remember?"

Yeah, I know.

Title: Stars And Moons

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Five Rooms

Rating: PG13

Author note: Room in spotlight: Bedroom

I painted the walls of our bedroom black. The whole damned room was just black. Heero didn't care what color it was as long as we had a place to sleep and screw.

That first night after the paint dried he came out of the shower and quickly changed into his pajamas. I was lying in bed, looking at the ceiling even in the light.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"Heaven," I replied as he turned off the light and got under the covers.

He looked at the glue-on stars and smiled in the dark.

"Sure, Heaven."


	23. The Job

Title: The Job

Author: WickedGame

Archive: My LJ

Rating: PG

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: Small cussing

Notes: Written for HostileCrayon because she is searching for a job and she needs the pick me up. Not beta read.

Heero heard the door slam and listened as footsteps stomped through the house. A couple of clomps told him that Duo had removed his shoes and a loud sigh told him that the day had not gone well (which he had assume when he had heard the door slam anyway).

"Didn't go well?" he asked as his lover appeared at the archway to the kitchen.

"I guess you could say that. Not enough experience. They can take their experience and shove it up their collective asses!" Duo stalked over to the fridge and opened it to grab a beer. He plopped down in a wooden chair with a bottle opener and took the jagged top off. He flicked it with his fingers and it landed in the trash bin across the room.

"I'm sure that you'll get a job soon. It's not like we are truly hurting for money." Heero wrote something down in his ledger and then closed the small book.

"I know. It would just be good to have something for me, ya know? Some money that was mine, that I make and before you ask no I won't work for you." Heero had offered Duo a position with his company more than once to no avail.

"You got some mail today." Heero gestured to a pile on the counter. Duo got up to get it and scowled at the junk mail.

"Junk. Junk. Junk. Bill. Bill. Coupons. What's this?" He removed a long, white envelope and eyed it as he sat back down.

Heero watched Duo open the mail from his chair and tried to hide his smile.

Duo read on, a smile making his face light up, and then he put the letter down.

"This your work?" Duo asked as he looked at Heero.

"No. Quatre was genuinely interested in your areas of expertise. When do you start?"

"How long have you known?"

"About a week or so." Heero watched Duo's eyes widen.

"And you let me go out like this, all miserable because no one was hiring me?" Duo was a little mad.

"Look at it this way: It made Quatre's seem even sweeter, didn't it?" Heero watched as Duo rolled his eyes.

"I guess. Hey Heero?" Duo toyed with a loose strand of hair.

"Yeah?"

"When did we grow up and get jobs?"

All Heero could do was chuckle.


	24. Just For A Little While

Title: Just For A Little While

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: 3x4

Warning: Not beta read.

Notes: Written for Misanagi (prompt – Quatre and wine).

Quatre sipped the brandy that had been served with the hand-rolled cigars after the elaborate dinner. He had turned down the offer of sweet tobacco leaves but had accepted the heady liquor that was now burning its way down his throat and was sitting in his stomach, warming his body.

The evening had started with martinis before dinner, and then a nice chilled white wine with the delicate smoked salmon and goat cheese appetizers. The main dish of peppercorn-encrusted filet mignon was served with a rich Burgundy and the sorbet dessert had been served with champagne. As to be expected Quatre was now feeling warm but still clear-headed enough to complete this mission. Trowa was the main player here anyway, moving quietly through the shadows of the building setting up cameras and microphones for surveillance. Quatre was only here as something to draw people's attention and for backup in a terrible pinch.

He made his way to a dark corner himself and put a finger to his ear. "Sandy to Eagle. How's the operation coming along?"

"Eagle to Sandy. Almost done. Keep them occupied for a but longer, okay?"

"Roger that."

Quatre stepped out and snagged the arm of the Financial Minister. He hated having to make nice with the officials but this man was in on the arms deal Preventers was trying to, well…prevent.

"Nice to see you Minister," Quatre smiled his most winning smile and prepared to make nice-nice for a little while longer.

It was at least three in the morning before Trowa opened the door to their secure hotel room and let Quatre in. Quatre had sobered up somewhat and thought that he might have one more glass of wine before bed. He headed for the decanter of red and silently asked Trowa if he would appreciate a glass. Trowa nodded and Quatre poured the deep red liquid into two crystal glasses.

"Here," Quatre handed Trowa one of the glasses and loosened his tie. He finally succeeded in pulling it over his head and throwing it into his still-open suitcase. The shoes and socks came off next, and then the suit jacket and silk shirt. "I hate dressing up like this."

"What information did you get out of the Financial Minister?" Trowa asked between sips.

"Not much. He's holding his cards really close. It makes me wonder just how deep into this deal he is. We may be able to flip him later." Quatre grabbed his wine and sat next to Trowa on the bed.

"I'll put it in the report."

Silence and the sipping of wine filled the room but it was not uncomfortable. Then Trowa spoke again. "I wish I were the one that had to make nice with the officials."

Quatre was surprised and it showed. "What? Why?"

"You always get relegated to the same role. I almost feel bad that you are forced into some mold. Same wool trousers, same silk tie…it has to be almost boring." Quatre smiled ruefully.

"I hate these trousers. They itch and they seem too old for me."

Quatre yelped as red wine splattered all over the trousers and the white undershirt he had been wearing. "Trowa! What the hell?"

"Now you need new trousers: ones that don't itch and are more suited to you. I may not be able to take your place but I will make sure you're comfortable." Trowa took their wineglasses and put them on the kitchenette. Then he made his way back over to the contemplative Quatre. "And now, you need to remove your pants."

Quatre smiled as his pants and boxers came off, and then Trowa made him forget about everything else in life for just a little while.


	25. Rock Paper Scissors

Title: Rock Paper Scissors

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Rating: PG

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: None really. Not beta read.

Notes: Written for Sharon (Prompt: Duo, Heero, Gardening)

"Ready? Rock paper scissors on my mark. One two mark!" Duo smashed his fist into his palm three times and came up rock. Heero came up paper and Dup sighed. "Okay. I'll mow the lawn you pull the weeds."

"All right." Heero walked over to the largest of their flower beds and began to pull the weeds out from amongst the hydrangeas. Duo started the lawn mower not too far behind him and started to move in his deliberate straight lines throughout the grass. Heero noted that the lawn would need to be edged soon and reminded his self to put that on the list. He pulled out the little green shoots before they could become large green shoots and used a trowel to work the larger green shoots out. He put on some gloves to pull out the prickly little weed plants and watched the little white things float through the air as he pulled the dandelions.

The hum of the mower was a welcome sound, drowning out any traffic and letting Heero work in his own world for a bit. He enjoyed being outdoors when he got the chance, especially when working with the garden. When they had bought this small house in what had once been the Napa Valley of California it had been beat down, ramshackle he guessed was the term for it. The flower beds had been overrun with weeds and the bushes had long since grown too large and had merged together to form huge walls of foliage.

He and Duo had played 'rock, paper, scissors' for two months off and on. Who was going to mow? Who was going to trim the bushes? There were a lot of jobs to be had, from tearing up the lawn to installing a new sprinkler system. Believe it or not they had tackled the yard before they had tackled the house itself. The house had needed new windows and a paint job. They decided to paint the house a cream color with navy blue for the trim. The chimney had needed to be re-bricked on the outside and it had taken a lot of research to do that right. The windows had needed to be done by a professional since neither he or Duo knew anything about windows. The floors inside were this ugly carpet but when they had pulled up the carpet they had found a wonderful hardwood that had only needed some refinishing to look beautiful. They had updated the appliances and fixtures throughout and had refinished all the cabinets.

Duo called it their 'little piece of heaven on earth'.

Heero spied a spot in the flower bed that could use some new ground cover and reminded his self to buy some Alyssum next time he was at the home store.

The mower cut off and Duo emptied the bag. Then he made his way over to Heero, who was silently contemplating the flower bed before him. Then Duo frowned. "We need some more Alyssum right there. Do you want some ice water?"

"Yeah, sure." Heero looked up at Duo and smiled slightly.

Duo may call it their 'little piece of heaven on earth'…but Heero just called it 'home'.


	26. As Long As You Follow

Title: As Long As You Follow

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Rating: PG

Genre: Angsty fluff

Pairing: 1+2

Warnings: Not beta read.

Notes: For HostileCrayon (prompt: Heero comforting Duo with fluff) Story title comes from Fleetwood Mac.

They walked back into their apartment and shut the door. Heero watched as Duo hung up his suit jacket and toed off his dress shoes.

Words were useless. Heero could see the myriad of emotions that were running through Duo right now: regret, sadness, anger, disappointment, and all those feelings were tearing at Heero. He didn't know how to make it better. He didn't know how to tell Duo it would be okay. He didn't know how to tell Duo a lot of things.

Most of all, he didn't know how to assure Duo that there was still a place in the world for him after being dismissed from Preventers.

"I'm gonna to go take a shower." Duo moved toward the bathroom and closed the door. Heero heard the shower come on and he sat down at the kitchen table to contemplate what to do next.

Their last mission had been completed but not without incident. Duo had been infiltrating when someone came upon him with what looked like a gun. Duo had shot in defense but when the dust had cleared two things were evident that Duo had not known: one, the gun was a fake. Two, the person holding the gun had only been sixteen. Duo had broke down and had cried right then and there before being relieved of his badge and weapon and being put on paid leave while the matter was investigated.

In the end Lady Une and Sally had agreed it would be best if there were a tribunal. Heero had sat there in that courtroom and had listened as they dismissed Duo from duty permanently. Duo had said nothing in his own defense.

It had hurt Heero so badly to see Duo like that. Duo was his best friend and Heero loved him. He loved Duo more than anything but had never told him that. He didn't know how to say the words he guessed. They had been roommates for years and neither one of them had been big on dating and Heero just thought that maybe Duo would develop similar feelings someday.

But none of that mattered now. Duo was hurt by the actions he took and by the Preventer agents he considered friends.

Heero walked over to the vid screen and dialed a number.

&&&

When Duo walked out of the shower the small fireplace was going and something was being burnt. Duo walked over in his robe and looked at what was burning. "Heero! Your badge is in the fireplace!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Who the hell else could ever put up with me as a partner?"

Duo felt a tear begin to form in the corner of his eye and he blinked to dismiss it. He sat down on the couch and stared at the melting metal. "Why did you do this? You didn't shoot that kid."

Heero sat down next to Duo and grabbed his hand. "Every time we're on a mission something like that could happen. It could've been me, or even Wufei. It was you though, and I'm sorry that had to happen."

Duo sat back and Heero followed. They both watched the fire and then Duo noted suddenly that their hands were still joined. "You can let go if you want."

Heero shook his head and smiled softly. "No, I don't think I will. We're free now. Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere you want."

Duo thought about it and then leaned his head on Heero's shoulder. "We?"

"Yes. We."

Glancing at their joined heads and Heero's content smile Duo suddenly knew his answer. "Anywhere you are."


	27. Naughty Librarians

Title: Naughty Librarians

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Rating: PG-13

Genre: fluff/romance

Pairing: 1x2x1

Warnings: Not beta read.

Notes: For Misao-Duo (prompt: Heero, Duo, glasses, fluff)

Heero looked to his side and watched as Duo scowled. "You look better when you're not scowling."

Duo directed the scowl at Heero and then gestured toward his face. "You're not the one who has an extra set of eyes on his face."

"No, I have perfect eyesight." Heero saw Duo stick out his tongue and ignored the motion. Duo had been a bitchy mood ever since Sally had told him he needed to wear glasses.

"I don't like them. They make me look like an idiot."

"Then get contacts."

"Maybe."

They continued to walk and then Duo made a smartass comment. "At least now it will be a lot easier to pull off that sexy librarian look."

Heero stopped and stared ahead. "Sexy librarian?"

"Yeah you know: a sharp dressed man or woman with a stern look in their eyes and glasses on their face. Not a hair out of place and they can take a ruler to your backside without a second thought?"

Heero briefly imagined taking a ruler to Duo's backside and then changed the subject. "I don't think you look stupid."

A teenager walked by and yelled, "Four eyes!"

Duo took off running after the teen and grabbed his skateboard. He handed the skateboard to the following Heero who promptly broke it in half.

"Watch who you call four eyes."

They walked the rest of the way home without incident.

&&&

The next day Heero left their office and didn't explain where he was going except to say he was going to a meeting. Duo didn't see him again until he came home.

When Duo unlocked the door he immediately saw that everything was different. The place was completely reorganized and he was confused by the layout. How had the dining room table gotten into the living room?

"Heero!"

"Shh. You must be quiet in the library." Heero said as he stepped out from the darkened hallway.

Duo's eyes widened. Heero was wearing a sharp suit and the sexiest pair of glasses he had ever seen. "Oh, I'm sorry Mister Librarian. I thought you had perfect eyesight?"

"I do. But you can buy glasses with no prescription. Do you know what the punishment for yelling in the library is?"

Duo looked at the table and back at Heero who was now holding a ruler in his hand. "I can guess…"

&&&

Later the two of them were tangled together in bed, glasses sitting on nightstands and breathing heavy.

"Wow." Duo said.

"Yeah." Heero agreed.

"Why did you really go and get glasses?" Duo asked, kissing Heero's slim neck.

"I didn't want you to feel different. We're already different enough. Now if someone wants to call you four-eyes they will be calling me it also." Heero grabbed his glasses and made sure they were folded carefully before he put them back down.

Duo pulled his glasses off the nightstand and put them on. With a fluid movement he sat up and scowled at Heero. "You have been a very bad boy Mister Yuy. I think you need a punishment."

Heero smirked. "Oh please, punish away."


	28. Stages Of Love: Seven Virtues

Title: Caffeine

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Hope

Dorothy had never known Relena to be a huge coffee drinker. As a matter of fact, Relena almost always relied on tea in the mornings to go with her usual toast with marmalade and fresh fruit salad. Therefore it was a surprise to see Relena grumpy and mumbling about needing coffee one morning.

"Relena, are you all right?" Dorothy asked, setting down the tray of fruit and toast.

"Please tell me there is coffee. There has to be coffee. I know there has to be coffee!" Relena moaned and sat in her customary chair.

Dorothy smiled and set to work.

Title: Standing Up

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Fortitude

Relena sat at the front of the room, speaking to a delegation from the L2 cluster that seemed particularly upset at the amount of funding their area was receiving. They were all quite loud and it seemed at times as if they really wished to take their wrath and frustration out on the petite blonde girl that helped shape the world they now lived in.

After hours of trying to placate the delegates Relena stood up and slammed her fists down on the table in front of her.

"Gentlemen! Playtime is over. You will listen and listen good right now!"

Title: The Search

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Prudence

"Now, where is Dorothy?"

"She is in the atrium, Miss Relena."

"Thank you."

Relena walked down the west hall and turned right at the music room. Then she hung a left and found the atrium door.

The room was empty.

Relena stopped another servant and asked her where her assistant was. The answer this time was the garage.

Back down the west hall and into the north wing. The entrance to the garage was at the very end of the north wing.

All in all Relena was glad she had possessed the common sense to wear her comfortable shoes today.

Title: Holding Your Tongue

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Temperance

Dorothy wanted to strangle the man in front of her. He was crass and unkind. But Relena had asked her to hold her tongue, so she would. She swore that she would hold her tongue and not tell him exactly what she thought of his self-important and pompous ass.

"Maybe the UES should find someone else more capable to fill your position, Vice Foreign Minister," the man said cruelly.

Dorothy held her tongue even though it felt like she was going to bite it until it bled.

"Get out or else." Relena growled.

Dorothy couldn't have said it better herself.

Title: Passing Judgement

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Justice

Relena stared at her housekeeper. "Did you take the figurine, Rosemary?"

The small woman shook her head in denial. "No, Miss Relena."

"There was a video feed in the room where the figurine was kept." Dorothy offered.

"Rosemary, I have seen the tape. You are seen removing the figurine from the shelf and tucking it into your smock. Do you deny this?" Relena looked sad, like she had been betrayed by this woman; and maybe she had been.

"Please, Miss Relena!" Rosemary gasped.

"You will return the figurine and leave the premises. I hope you have learned your lesson."

Title: Happily Ever After

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Faith

Dorothy came upon Relena in the study. Relena was reading a thick volume of fairy tales by the looks of the cover.

"Why do you read those books all the time?" Dorothy asked as she took a seat.

"Every girl hopes someday to be swept off their feet." Relena shrugged and went back to reading.

"I thought you hoped Heero would sweep you off your feet?" Dorothy asked a little snidely.

"Maybe not Heero, but someone." Relena sighed and closed the book. "Dorothy, sometimes you just have to believe that dreams come true."

Dorothy nodded and smiled. She had dreams too.

Title: Helping Out

Author: WickedGame

Theme: Seven Virtues

Rating: G

Author note: Virtue in spotlight: Charity

Dorothy seriously questioned Relena's sanity when the woman came out of her bedroom dressed in a rain slicker, rain hat, and galoshes.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Dorothy asked, eyes taking in the outfit again.

"There has been some flooding due to the rains. I'm going to help fill sandbags to help block the water." Dorothy followed Relena down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Relena, other people can do that." Dorothy protested. Then she saw the determined look in Relena's eyes.

"Just let me get my coat." Dorothy headed back upstairs to change.

Relena smiled and waited.


	29. Cannonball

Title: Cannonball

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest for the Wicked, my LJ

Genre: Fluff, wee bit o' angst

Pairings: 4+3, some 12, very slight 5+S and R+D

Rating: PG-13 or T

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: None really.

Notes: Beta read by Triowing. Written for the GW Bakery's July Challenge "Swimsuit".

Quatre swam a couple of laps in the large pool before spotting Trowa watching him out of the corner of his eye. He ceased the laps and swam to the nearest edge.

"Trowa, you're finally here." Quatre smiled and shook the water out of his blonde hair. He grabbed his white towel from the back of a patio chair and went to greet the last guest to his small party. Heero and Duo were having an animated discussion over by the barbeque, Wufei and Sally were throwing a flying disk, of all things, and Relena could be seen quietly talking to Dorothy over on some lounge chairs. Trowa was the last to arrive and was now the only one not wearing a swimsuit. Quatre glanced down at his own bright blue trunks and then noticed he was getting a bit of a tan line. He reminded himself to put on some sunscreen when the opportunity presented itself.

He really did wish Trowa was wearing a swimsuit, though. Trowa had a swimmer's body: long, lean, intensely muscular where it was needed and streamlined the rest of the way… Quatre shook his head slightly as he approached Trowa to dispel the dirty thoughts that crept into his mind. He offered his hand to Trowa because he was all wet and Trowa shook it rather softly. Quatre sensed something was wrong. "Is something the matter, Trowa?"

"No. Sorry I'm late." Trowa looked around and Quatre caught a glimpse of Duo throwing his hands into the air like he was making a distinct point.

"It's okay. Hey, you wanna put a suit on? I have some spare ones in the pool house. How about a drink? I think Duo made mojitos." Quatre smiled as he heard Duo say something about Heero being a know-it-all and then frowned slightly when Trowa shook his head.

"I might grab a bottle of water from the ice chest, but I'm not sure about putting on a swim suit."

Quatre sighed in disappointment and walked over to the ice chest. He dropped his towel onto the back of another chair and grabbed Trowa a bottle of water. Trowa dropped down into a chair and Quatre handed him the bottle before going to join Sally and Wufei, who were now in the pool.

Quatre smiled when he heard Duo yell, "Cannonball!" The water went up in a rush and rained down on all of them. Heero was now comfortably standing in front of the grill, and Duo swam toward Quatre with a grin on his face. They sat down on a built in ledge, and Duo leaned in to ask quietly, "So, he did show up after all, eh?"

"Yeah, but he won't swim. I didn't think one date would mess us up this bad!" Quatre whispered fiercely.

"You think that's it? I'm not so sure."

Quatre blinked and ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't see his face when you came out of that pool all dripping wet and sexy-like…"

"Duo!"

"Sorry, Kat. He was doin' this fish imitation that contrasted poorly with those bangs of his. He looked like he wanted to lick all that water off of you…"

"Oh, please."

"And do things to ya that would frighten fish… if you had any that is."

"Do you think so?" Quatre hated sounding so hopeful. But after Trowa had only kissed his cheek after their one date a week ago, Quatre didn't have a lot of faith in Trowa's attraction to him.

"I really do. He'd be crazy not to. You never know until you try, right?"

Quatre watched as Duo climbed out of the pool and walked over to his longtime boyfriend. Duo wrapped his wet arms around Heero and kissed his shoulder. Heero flipped him the bird and Duo laughed like crazy.

Quatre brainstormed and then started to swim toward Trowa. About halfway through, he let out a yelp and then swam hurriedly over to the nearest ledge, about twenty feet from Trowa.

"Trowa? Would you mind lending me a hand?" Wufei and Sally watched from across the pool as Trowa fell for the oldest trick in the book. He got up and grabbed Quatre's proffered hand and started to pull up. Quatre smiled wickedly and threw himself backwards and down, pulling a helpless Trowa into the water with him.

They both came up and Quatre was laughing heartily. Trowa only stood there and brushed his hair back so that both of his eyes were revealed.

"Hey, Trowa, do you want a swimsuit? There's some in the pool house," Quatre offered again and Trowa smiled slightly.

"Do you always get what you want, Quatre Winner?" Trowa asked quietly so only the two of them could hear.

"Depends. I want you."

Trowa considered his words before answering. "Show me the pool house."

Those were the words he said, but Quatre only heard the word 'yes.'

As the sun started to set, Duo looked up from the plate of perfectly barbequed cheeseburgers. He counted heads at the table and came up two short. "Hey, Heero?"

Heero stopped setting out condiments for a minute to come to Duo's side. "Yes?"

"Don't set a place for Quatre and Trowa. Somehow I don't think they'll be joining us for dinner."

-The End-


	30. Ties

Title: Ties

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For the Wicked, my LJ

Rating: Hard, hard X or NC-17

Pairing: 12

Genre: PWP

Warnings: Lemon, PWP, Duo POV, erotic asphyxiation, slightly rough sex.

Notes: Written for HostileCrayon because we are writing fics to help her quit smoking. Not beta read, sorry for any typos.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. Do not try the activity described at home. These are fictional characters. Erotic asphyxiation has many risks and can cause several bad things including death.

"Leave your hands there."

I leave my hands above my head where he places them. I had asked for this and I would follow it through no matter what he said. I had wondered what it would feel like and soon I would now. The sooner the curiosity is sated the sooner we can move past it and back into something a little more normal, a little more… sane.

He's lapping at my right nipple and roughly twisting the other. The pain of the skin being turned is a sharp contrast against the way his soft tongue is making my other nipple stand up with pleasure. He switches and all of a sudden one nipple is being soothed while the other is being tortured. It's a searing feeling and if I wasn't already hard as a rock I'm sure I would be by now.

His kisses and love bites pepper themselves down my chest and stomach, and he dips his tongue into the curve of my hip bone to lick a trail down to what will be only one of his stops on this night. He takes my balls in his hand and he squeezes them lightly, making me groan.

"Fuck Heero…" is all I can say. He rolls them in his hand and then bends down to suck one of them into his mouth. The suction is tight and then he lets it pop back out before repeating the action with the other one. I spread my legs even further and he takes advantage of the opening to rub my asshole with his thumb. Maddening little circles, stimulating the flesh and making it flex. I know because he does the same thing when I play with him.

He's just playing with me now. He wants to suck my cock as badly as I want him to. I love seeing his mouth move up and down on it, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around the head… it's fucking hot.

"Suck it," I whisper. And he does. That hot and wet tightness sliding up and down my dick is delightful but soon I can tell he is ready for the main event because he lets go and reaches for the lubrication. He knows that I don't want it nice and sweet tonight, so he won't hesitate in his preparation.

It's two fingers almost immediately and the burning is shocking while at the same time being fucking sensational. They're moving in me almost immediately and I'm already reduced to guttural, primal noises. There are grunts, groans, moans, and whimpers as he worked the fingers inside of me, rubbing my inside walls and stroking special places that stimulate me like small electrical charges. When he has three in and they are moving in and out comfortably he takes a small moment of my bliss to slick himself before holding me open for penetration.

"Ready?" His voice is so soft it's almost a whisper and I can tell he's more affected than he lets on. I only nod as he thrusts in, popping through immediately and then pumping in and out until he's finally balls deep in me.

But this isn't all about the penetration, about the stroking of walls and the hitting of prostates. No, this is about trust and sensation. Trust I want to give him and sensation I want him to give me. He leans down as he pauses and pulls out the length of silk cloth I placed there earlier.

I nod to let him know I still want to do this and he places it over my neck. Then he wraps both sides under and pulls them back out.

"Grab the ends and pull. Start out slowly and then start to pull tighter and tighter. When I hit the mattress three times with my right hand let go." Only I have done the research so only I know what's to come and what has to be done for this unique pleasure. He nods and grabs the long ends of the cloth. I hold my knees back with sheer will and he begins to move. And as he begins to move, so the cloth starts to tighten.

I've managed to separate myself from what happened on the Lunar Base. It's almost like it was someone else. And now since that feeling was something totally unlike anything else I had ever felt I need to feel it again. And there is only one person I trust so much to give him that power. He's the one slowly tightening the cloth around my throat as he thrusts into me.

I can feel it all. His cock moving in me, stroking my walls and our pubic hairs tangling together as his balls slap against my ass; but at the same time I can feel my throat tightening, the pressure growing on my larynx… my face is growing warmer and warmer and the sounds around me start to muffle… and then pixelate like we're inside some computer game. Everything seems so far away…and yet that pleasure is there inside of me…

My eyes close of their own accord and I can hear Heero in the distance calling my name softly. I know it's time. I use what's left of me to hit my hand three times and then it all comes rushing back…

I gasp as I take a breath and then the feelings all come back in a rush.

"Fuck!" I yell as my orgasm hits, spraying my stomach and chest in warm globs. Heero hooks his arms under my knees as brings me up far enough to pound mercilessly into me. Now that all the feelings are back they seem multiplied and I grow hard again with him inside of me. I forget about keeping my hands above my hand and I grab my cock and work it in hard jerks. Heero is looking at me in amazement and then he is looking at me in ecstasy as he comes.

He comes quietly but magnificently, and I love the feeling of his hot seed leaking out of me as he is forced out by his softness. He immediately leans down and captures my dick in his mouth again.

I am helpless now and I come again quickly, filling his mouth with semen that he happily swallows. I feel drained and yet I feel new. I let him hold me and unwrap the silk from around my neck.

"Say I won't have to do that again. I thought you had passed out." His face is worried.

"You won't have to do that again." I tell him, and I mean it. I won't put him through that again.

But who knows if I'll be able to tell that to myself?

-The End-


	31. Lilies And Roses

Title: Lilies and Roses

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest for the Wicked, my LJ

Genre: angst, friendship

Rating: PG or T

Pairing: R+1 friendship, RxD, 1x2 (mentioned)

Warnings: really angsty. I mean….really. deathfic in a way (of an OC)

Notes: Not beta read so sorry for any typos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Relena stood over the still-empty grave and blotted her eyes with a handkerchief. The small coffin had yet to be lowered into the grave and just the site of her daughter's resting place made her want to break out into yet another crying jag. She wasn't sure how many tears she had left and she only wished she would run out at some point. It didn't seem like there could ever be enough tears for one little life lost.

Dorothy hadn't been able to come. The doctors had insisted she stay home and in bed, sedated and blissfully unaware that the baby she had given birth to was being laid to rest only miles away from their estate. Dorothy had suffered a severe emotional breakdown when she was informed that her and Relena's baby had not survived for more than ten minutes out of the womb. Ever since she had been under some kind of sedation in the hopes that she would eventually come out from under the spell she seemed to be under. Not that a woman didn't have the right to mourn her child but Dorothy Catalonia had been ready to die and follow her child into the grave. Relena didn't want that. She could have another child. She could never have another Dorothy.

She sniffled as she spied the white coffin that was covered in white lilies and roses. Their tiny baby was inside that coffin, a little girl dressed in an elegant white baby gown. She had been born with blue eyes and not a speck of hair on her head. They had named her Colette. Colette Alexandria Catalonia-Peacecraft. A long name to be sure. But it sounded nice and would fit her heritage. Now that name was etched on a gravestone. It didn't seem fair.

Relena jumped when a strong hand landed on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw that it was Heero.

"You came," she whispered in some awe.

"She was my daughter too," he said softly. Relena was amazed to see that his eyes were red and even swollen.

"You didn't have to come."

"Like I said, she was my daughter too."

Relena leaned back into Heero and felt him kiss the top of her head. When she and Dorothy had decided to have a child they had asked Heero to help them out with a small donation. His 'donation' had fertilized one of Dorothy's eggs and then the magic happened that divided cells and created a baby. He had been emotional support for them when they had needed it and had sent presents before Colette had been born; presents that now had to go back or go to charity.

Relena found herself sobbing again and Heero turned her around and buried her face in his chest.

"You need to cry." It wasn't a question.

Relena stood there and cried, soaking Heero's shirt but still he did not waver. And when she had calmed herself again she looked up into his eyes and saw that he had cried too.

"We can try again. When you're ready." His voice was soft and reassuring. Relena offered him what passed for a smile lately and grabbed his hands.

"Won't Duo mind?" Duo had been very supportive of their decision, but would he be so supportive the second time around?

"We can ask him. Whatever the two of you want or need, Relena; we'll always be here for you. We're friends, right?"

Relena looked into his sincere blue eyes and nodded, letting herself hug him once again. He always was a knight in shining armor.

"Best friends," she said as she let him lead her away from the graveside.

Just as Dorothy was irreplaceable, so was Heero. There would never be anyone else like him in her life. And Relena thought that maybe that was what a best friend was supposed to be anyway.

-The End-


	32. Little Detours

Title: Little Detours

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest for the Wicked, my LJ

Genre: PWP

Pairing: 12

Warnings: Lime, rimming, masturbation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own the art that this fic was inspired by.

Notes: Written for HostileCrayon and her effort to quit smoking. Not beta read so sorry for any errors. Inspired by some artwork that belongs to Ponderosa and Sharon at our own pool was such a wonderful idea. I really sometimes can't believe that Heero thought of it before I did. And now that it's so hot and we seem to be so alone I have this wonderful idea.

"Let's go skinny-dipping!" I suggest to him brightly. He's sitting on the couch reading a paperback and he smiles as he sets it down. Sometimes I'm completely amazed that he can smile like that now when he never used to be able to smile at all. His smiles make a lot of things worthwhile.

"Sure," he says as he walks toward the back door. He's already stripping as he walks, leaving a totally seductive trail of clothing through the house and out into the backyard. I follow suit, throwing clothing here and there as I walk.

I get outside just in time to see him split the water cleanly with a sharp dive. The diving board had been my idea. I wanted to be able to jump into the air before hitting the water. I watched him swim the length of the pool along the bottom and then I dove myself, letting the cool water surround me and refresh me. I surface in time to see that Heero has pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool and is dangling his feet in the water. Neither one of us is very tall but when he is sitting like this his legs seem so long and his whole body seems to be just about perfect. There are scars from where I shot him evident on his person and various other scars from where others have wounded him in the past. But he's so damned hot with the droplets clinging to every defined muscle and that naked body just seemingly being up for offering on the edge of our pool; he's like some kind of sacrifice. That thought makes me lick my lips and I swim rapidly to stand between his spread legs.

"Hello you," I purr to him as I reach for what is still a soft cock. Not for long though.

"What are you up to?" he asks right before he sucks in a breath. He's so sensitive and it turns me on so much. I gently squeeze the silky skin and I smile as I feel it begin to harden in my hand. When Heero's hard it's like someone covered a gundanium shaft with silk. It's amazing and it feels so good inside of me. But right now I have something else in mind.

"Lay back and spread your legs," I tell him as I stroke him softly. His eyes are mostly closed but he does as I say. He protests softly as I let his dick go but then he grows silent as I spread his legs apart and place his feet on the cement edge of the pool.

I really meant it when I said Heero is sensitive. I can hear him gasp in pleasure as I lick him from his asshole up to his balls. I can taste chlorinated water on his skin and it doesn't bother me. The overall taste is that of water combined with pure male taste. If you haven't tasted it yourself I can't describe it to you but there's just a taste that only male skin holds and damned if it isn't delicious.

Lapping at this area over and over again has Heero just about writhing on his back. The sight of him in the middle of sex is something magical to behold. He's just so…expressive. He's more expressive during sex than he is at any other time. But he's quiet too. You can tell as he whimpers, moans, and whispers as I lick him over and over.

I love to suck on his balls. I roll them around in my mouth and lick them as they lay taut inside my mouth. This makes him sob and I can bet that if I continue like this that he would come from this sensation alone but I want something else.

I kiss my way back down and then I spread his ass cheeks apart. His asshole is looking back at me, flexing and puckering in anticipation. I kiss him there and he bucks. I can feel him propping himself up on his elbows to see what I'm doing. I stick my tongue out and lazily draw circles around the pink hole with it and then I tentatively start to poke my tongue inside of him.

"Duo…" he whispers and I know he's close to coming. His voice hits this pitch that lets me know. It always the same with his voice: you always know when Heero is about to come from the way he says your name.

I decide to go all in. I let go of his butt cheeks and start to earnestly work my tongue in and out of him. He tastes so good, like water and Heero and I can feel his body start to shake as I work every bit of my tongue that I can inside of him over and over.

I can feel him drop back down and grab at his dick with one of his hands. He's working it furiously, up and down the thick shaft. With a grunt and a whimper I feel him climax, his ass wildly contracting and retracting over and over again in front of me. His chest and stomach are covered with splotches of white semen and I let him drop his legs back down so I can get at it. I swipe it all up with my fingers and suck them into my mouth until his torso is devoid of his essence. He tastes bitter and somewhat salty but not unpleasant. He's smiling at me as I finish and then he sits up.

"God damn Duo, the things you do to me." He hugs my head to his stomach and I smile up at him.

"I know. I'm just irresistible aren't I?"

My smirk makes him laugh and I take off again on my swim. Little detours like this are something we fought for and have now become something I like to think I live for; little moments where nothing exists but Heero and I, in our own private paradise. It's something, anyway.


	33. Something In The Water

Title: Something In The Water

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest for the Wicked, my LJ

Genre: Gen, a little humor, a little drama, glossy lemon

Pairing: 5xR, 1x2, 3x4 (actual sexual pairings)

Rating: X or NC-17…maybe closer to R

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: voyeurism, outdoor sex, no dialogue (on purpose) glossy lemon.

Notes: Written for July 15th of Hostile Crayon's quest to quit smoking. Beta read by Triowing.

Wufei walked briskly down the hallway toward the makeshift dojo that Quatre had set up for when his friends visited. It was located in the very large basement that had luckily come with the large house Quatre had purchased when he had first decided to buy his own house with his own money. All the pilots and their friends had supported the idea wholly, seeing as the actual Winner mansion on Earth had been overrun with Winner sisters half the time.

Quatre had been very pleased to buy his own home, and had asked all of them to come with him as he made his decisions. Quatre was very fond of the old turn of phrase, 'mi casa es su casa.' They were always welcome to come and stay. Quatre had even made sure to purchase a house with ten bedrooms to make sure there was always enough room for anyone and everyone.

They had all helped paint, plant and upgrade everything in this house until Quatre had been happy as a pig in mud about the whole thing. This weekend, a whole lot of them seemed to be occupying the place for a small holiday, and the place seemed full and happy.

But this morning, it was quiet as a mouse and Wufei was longing to do his morning katas in peace. The dojo would do very nicely for these quiet meditational exercises. Then he could go upstairs and sit with the others for a nice breakfast. Maybe he could even get a seat next to Relena.

He and Relena just… got along. For some reason he found her to be fascinating. She was full of ideas and ideals, and she had a passion for seeing things through that made him very… interested. He didn't have a clue as to if she felt the same way, but they had spent the last two night playing chess until late, and he liked their quiet but important conversations about everything from A to Z.

As he approached the dojo, he thought he heard a noise, but he dismissed it, because he knew no one was up at this hour. He quietly opened the door to the basement and noticed the light was on. Someone must have left it on last night, because no one was up at six in the morning except him and maybe Relena. He proceeded down and then paused again. He heard a groan and knew that to be a definite noise. He proceeded quickly down the stairs and thought for sure someone had been attacked, but what he saw was the total opposite.

It took a minute for it to register in Wufei's brain that the naked body lying prone on the mats was Heero Yuy. It took another minute for it to register that the naked body moving sinuously on top of him was Duo Maxwell. He had never seen Duo's hair undone, and it was covering the both of them like a veil, as he so obviously rode Heero. No noise came from either of them, but their dance was graceful and primal.

Wufei wanted to gasp, because he hadn't even realized they were involved. He wanted to shout because they were making love on the dojo mats. He wanted to cover his eyes because what they were sharing was obviously private, but then again, he wanted to watch because they were so beautiful together and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Instead he backed up the stairs without being noticed, and left the two lovers to their pleasures.

He then thought the backyard would be the best place to do his katas, since the garden was beautiful, and there was this one clearing in a grove of birch trees that would do nicely. So he headed to the back of the house and quietly exited the French doors. He walked down a stone path, until he reached the turn off for the birch grove and then walked carefully over grass and gravel to where the birch trees were.

This time he hadn't heard anything, but since Quatre's mouth was covered with Trowa's hand, it didn't seem like he would have heard anything, anyway. Quatre was on his knees on a patterned blanket, naked as the day he was born. Trowa was naked behind him, obviously thrusting as one hand covered Quatre's mouth and the other languidly pumped Quatre's erect penis. Wufei once again was caught by surprise, because he didn't know Quatre and Trowa were together and was also moved by the way they seemed to fit next to one another like puzzle pieces. He didn't want to interrupt what seemed to be their heaven, so he backed away and headed toward the house. He was sure now that he wouldn't be able to practice his katas until later.

He entered the house, and made his way up the stairs toward his room. He thought maybe he would shower before breakfast, and started to untie the lightweight pants he used for working out. His chest was still bare to the air as he never wore a shirt while meditating, and he took his hair out of its band to prepare for washing it.

As he walked down the hall, a door opened and out stepped Relena, still wearing her pajamas. Wufei looked at the sapphire silk, and then looked at her face. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and her hair was still mussed from the bed.

He was about to ask her what she was doing up. He almost asked her if she slept well. He could've asked her if she wanted a cup of coffee. But when she smiled softly at him, he couldn't resist it and he stepped closer to her and kissed her, morning breath and all.

When he backed away from the kiss and her smile change from soft to wicked, he didn't protest and he let her drag him into her room.

When he was naked and inside of her and she was softly moaning his name, he had a brief thought that almost made him pause.

'There must just be something in the water here.'

-The End-


	34. Conversations

Title: Conversations (maybe the first of a series)

Author: WickedGame

Genre: Fluff, romance, humor

Pairing: 12

Rating: PG

Warnings: all dialogue no narrative. Do not attempt to throw sodium in any body of water.

Notes: this is maybe the first of a series. Not a story with updated chapters….more like me writing pure dialogue about different things. Not beta read because, well, this was spur of the moment. Written in 5 minutes. And..the sodium in the pool thing happened at my high school. The guy went on to be valedictorian.

"Hey Heero, what do you remember the most about high school?"

"You throwing the chemistry lab's sodium supply into the swim team's pool and cracking the tiling?"

"Be serious."

"No really, I remember that more than anything else. Remember how everyone thought you would be expelled for sure?"

"I should've been expelled…"

"But then Mrs. Kitamura stepped in and stood up for you and after that everyone just chalked it up to teenage curiosity."

"That woman took a shine to me the very first day of school when I opened a door for her."

"Flirt."

"You're just jealous."

"Everyone's jealous of you."

"Really?"

"Seriously."

"Why?"

"That hair…those eyes…you're almost too pretty to be a boy, Duo."

"Ah Heero, never knew you cared!"

"Fuck off. I can say you're pretty. I'm man enough to admit it."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're hot for my body."

"Am not."

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts…"

"Oh fucking hell shut up!"

"Never gonna happen."

"I'm not hot for you."

"Liar."

"Shut up!"

"Heero and Duo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"If I'm hot for you then you're just singing that because you want me."

"Oh right, you make me horny baby…randy… yeah baby!"

"Ugh. Stop being in denial. I've seen the way you look at me."

"And just how do I look at you?"

"Like you wanna jump my bones."

"And how would you know what someone looks like when they wanna jump your bones? You're a virgin!"

"So're you."

"Fuck off."

"Shut up."

"So, what do you remember best about high school?"

"Isn't that the same as what I remember the most?"

"No, it's not. What you remember best is something you remember in every detail; even the smells. What you remember most is something that pops into your head a whole lot."

"… I think we need a change of subject."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

"Tell me!"

"No way. Not gonna happen."

"Come on! Please?"

"Don't flutter your eyelashes at me. I'm immune to your charms."

"So you admit I have charms."

"None to shake a stick at."

"I knew it, you do like me."

"No way."

"Come on! What do you remember best?"

"Meeting you."

"Huh?"

"It was the first day of high school. It was still very warm outside even at seven thirty in the morning. I came out of the office and walked to my locker. When I came around the corner of the English labs you were standing there in front of what should've been my locker."

"We had the same locker. It was a mistake."

"We went to the office and they suggested we share. We walked back to the locker and we were now late for class but we had passes. You told me you would put your things on the top shelf…"

"And you agreed that you liked the bottom better anyway even though the top had more space. It was sweet of you."

"You had on dark jeans and an AC/DC shirt. Your hair tie was hot pink and you complained about nothing going right because your black ties had disappeared and you were forced to borrow one of Hilde's…"

"You were wearing khakis and a white polo shirt. You complained about your mom still buying your clothes for you. You wore too much cologne but you still smelled really good."

"You thought I smelled good?"

"Yeah. And I remember I thought you had the prettiest – "

" – eyes I'd ever seen."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Heero?"

"Want to know what I remember best about high school?"

"What?"

"The day I met you."

"Funny that our moment is the same moment."

"You want to know why that's also my favorite moment?"

"Favorite moment?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Why's it your favorite moment?"

"It's the moment I met my high school crush."

"Funny. It's the same for me."

"Heero… I…"

"Duo, what do you remember most about high school?"

"You."

"What about throwing sodium into the pool?"

"I still remember the way you laughed more."

"What about nearly getting expelled?"

"I remember you writing the school board a letter in my defense."

"What about kissing Cara Wilkerson behind the bleachers?"

"I remember wishing it was you."

"I love you."

"I know."


	35. Rumors

Title: Rumors

Author: WickedGame

Genre: comedy/fluff

Pairing: a bunch of hints, but y'all know what I like! Totally safe for those of you on my flist that like 12 and 34

Rating: PG

Warnings: none really. Not beta read.

Notes: Written for klingonpoo, because she did a very nice thing for me at yaoi-con and I felt like gifting her back with fic!

"Watch!" Relena hissed as Heero left the room. Both she and Wufei watched Duo as his smile went from vibrant, to slight, and then to a frown in less than ten seconds.

"You were right!" Wufei said with awe in his voice. "He does literally wilt and droop every time Yuy leaves the room."

"And here he comes back!" Relena snickered and the nosy pair watched as Duo's frown grew back to a slight smile and then to a full-out grin. "He's got it bad."

Wufei sniffed. "I could've told you that. How do you think it is in the office? One minute Duo's happy to agree with you and pay attention to his work and the next he's looking out the window and not paying attention at all. It makes being his partner a pain in the ass. And don't get me started on when Heero goes away for missions. Duo checks to make sure he's still alive about every two hours."

"I think it's sweet," Relena said defensively. "But what about Heero?"

"You mean, does Heero feel the same way?" Wufei asked. Relena nodded. "Well, he did spend all that time in the hospital with Duo when he got shot."

"And don't they go to dinner at least once a week together?" Quatre asked as he barged in on the conversation.

Relena and Wufei looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know about going that far," Wufei said while scratching the back of his head.

"They do! Trowa and I saw them at the deli next to the cinema last Friday," Quatre explained. Wufei and Relena both looked at him questioningly.

"That is, there was a new movie… Trowa offered to go with… Shit," Quatre sighed, feeling like he just outed himself.

Relena patted him on the back. "We all saw that one coming a mile away, Quatre."

"Saw what coming a mile away?" Trowa asked as he joined them, bourbon in one hand and champagne for Quatre in the other. "You mean Heero and Duo? Heero keeps one photo on his desk and it's one of he and Duo."

The other three looked at him.

"You couldn't have shared this information sooner?" Relena asked.

"We've been dying over here trying to figure the two of them out!" Wufei growled.

"It's worse than a sitcom!" Quatre laughed. "I wonder if they're the only two people in this room who aren't wondering if they will or they won't?"

"Who will or who won't?" Duo asked as he and Heero sauntered up to their friends. "Is it Quatre and Trowa? Because I knew they would a long time ago."

Heero laughed lightly and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "I actually think, based on the way they were all staring at us, that we were the topic of conversation."

"You and me?" Duo asked, tossing back his head and laughing loudly. "You know, there was a time when even I didn't know for sure."

"Yeah, up until last night," Heero whispered, nuzzling Duo's neck and moving him steadily away.

"Sorry to interrupt your gossip, folks! Heero has apparently decided it's time to go home," Duo tossed over his shoulder as he and Heero left the room.

All four of their friends looked at each other and blinked.

"I heard that Sally Po might be playing doctor with Noin," Relena said suddenly.

"I heard she was playing doctor with Zechs," Quatre pointed out.

And their conversation began anew, even as Heero was pushing Duo against a car door and making sure he knew that they weren't characters in a sitcom anymore.

-The End-


	36. Untitled Conversation

Title: Untitled Conversation

Author: WickedGame

Genre: conversation fic/gen

Pairing: 2+4 (friendship only), 12

Rating: G

Warnings: dialogue only

Notes: none.

"There's a guy out there."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, a guy."

"Well, what's so special about a guy, Quatre?"

"He's been staring at you for about ten minutes now, following your every move."

"Creepy."

"Or kind of sweet. The man is gorgeous."

"So go hit on him, if he's so hot."

"I'm not the one he wants hitting on him, believe me."

"So, he's been staring at me?"

"Yes."

"Is he still staring at me?"

"Yes."

"Is he smiling or does he look like he's going to kill me?"

"Kill you?"

"You don't know man, I could have enemies somewhere or something. Maybe I was in the mafia."

"I highly doubt it. He looks amused."

"Amused?"

"Amused."

"Who the hell looks amused?"

"This guy does. Damn, does he have blue eyes."

"Blue eyes? Damn...shit he is hot."

"See?"

"I only glanced, but yeah."

"You should go talk to him."

"No I shouldn't. I should go clean the men's room."

"Duo, you don't need to go clean the men's room right now."

"This is a gas station, Quatre. We always need to clean the men's room."

"Just go talk to him!"

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know if you can."

"You've been staring in our window for over ten minutes, according to my friend there."

"I have."

"Why?"

"I was staring at you."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I've seen you here before and you're...different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good. Definitely good."

"So, do you have a name or should we keep calling you 'that guy who keeps staring in the window'?

"Heero."

"I'm Duo. Well, I need to get back to work. If you decide you need something go ahead and actually come inside."

"How about your phone number?"

"Will you actually call me? I hate giving out my number and not having the person ever call me."

"I can assure you, I'll call."

-The End-


	37. The Reality Is

Title: The Reality Is...

Author: WickedGame

Genre: fluffy smutty

Rating: R

Pairing: 12 ( talks only about 2x1 however )

Warnings: stripping, foul language

Notes: Another thing that popped into my head and I just ran with it. Trying to work out writer's block.

Ah, amateur strip night. It's a blessed and cursed thing I tell you. On one hand, naked men are always a good thing; but on the other hand, naked and ugly men are not. Ditto for the men that are always too old to be shaking their thing up on the stage in front of all us discerning men and women.

But then there's the guy I'm here to see, and the guy I'm lucky enough to take home every night: Heero. So damned sexy no matter what he's wearing or what he's doing. He could be covered in mud and leaves, smelling of stale beer and cigarette smoke, and I would still think he's the sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I would still push him down on the nearest available surface and worship his body for as long as he'd let me.

And I know, just by the way he looks at me, that he feels the same way.

He enjoys the attention stripping brings him, and I can't blame him. I feel much the same way sometimes, and the owners love it when they get the two of us on stage, showing it up for all the girls in the audience. They stuff dollar after dollar into our scant 'underwear' and scream until their voices give out. Like I said, I like it, but tonight I'm just here to watch and enjoy as Heero takes the stage.

It's the cowboy getup tonight. I love it when he wears that hat to bed and straddles my lap, bouncing up and down on my cock...

He's wearing that hat tonight for me, I promise you.

Leather chaps always suit his long legs and tight ass. He bends over and a bear of a guy leers at him, his hands twitching like they want to reach out. But he doesn't, and I relax. I'd hate to have to start a fight but no one's allowed to touch my man but me.

The thong he's wearing tonight is black, leather, and has metal studs all over it. I once came all over that thong as I bent him over the toilet in the men's room. What can I say? I was hot and I needed him right then and he never complained. As a matter of fact, I think he came fast and hard, all over the toilet seat.

He places the hat on my head and backs away with a wink and a smile. I tip the hat at him and the woman next to me giggles.

"You know him?" she asks, her eyes never leaving Heero.

"You could say that," is all I say. It's never nice to ruin the illusions the patrons have.

But an illusion is all it is, because as soon as Heero's set is over I'm headed backstage and right into his arms.

"Good lord you were smokin' tonight!" I tell him.

He collects the meager payment he gets for being an amateur and pulls his clothes back on silently.

"You ready?" he says to me once he's buttoned his jeans. He smirks at me and pulls the brim of the cowboy hat down. "It suits you, you know?"

"You suit me," is all I can say as I lean down slightly to kiss him.


	38. Just For Me

Title: Just For Me

Author: WickedGame

Genre: fluffy smutty

Rating: R

Pairing: 12

Warnings: stripping, foul language

Notes: Written in response to "The Reality Is..."

Now, don't get me wrong. I love watching Duo on stage when he strips, but there's something so erotic and right about it when he does it at home, just for me. When I'm sitting on the couch staring up at him and he slowly takes off all of his clothes...that does it for me like nothing else does. There are other things that can get me hard in a whisper of a moment but nothing turns me on more than seeing every piece of clothing being removed one at a time until there's nothing left except his naked and very well-formed body dancing in front of me.

I can smell the slight lingering scent of his cologne even as he dances in front of me, and it makes me want to get up and dance with him, get up and bury my nose in his neck and inhale his scent. God, he always smells so damned good.

But I'm being good, and sitting on my hands as he sways his ass in front of me, encased in blue slacks that I know have velcro on the sides so they rip away easily. It's one of his costumes, complete with plastic gun in a belt on the hip. And that's the first thing to go, unbuckled and tossed into my lap. I laugh and point the gun at him, firing off an imaginary bullet before setting the belt to the side.

He always takes his shirt off next, slowly unbuttoning every button until the blue shirt is hanging open, then sliding it slowly down his arms until it falls to the floor and he kicks it aside.

Now, the teasing begins. Always with the teasing. Leaning over me, putting his nipples within easy range of my tongue, tempting me to touch him even though I know it's against the rules. I'm stronger than that, and I keep my tongue to myself, only letting it dart out to moisten my dry lips.

He laughs and pulls away, turning around to offer me his ass. He touches his toes and then lifts back up and pulls the pants away from his body, the velcro making a loud noise at it gives way. He tosses the pants to the side and all I can see is the matching blue thong he had on underneath. Normally Duo wears boxers, but when you're stripping there's a certain attire to be worn. Believe me, I know.

He decides he's done playing, and straddles my lap.

"Want a lap dance?" he whispers in my ear.

I hold him tight to me and don't let go. "Not tonight. Need you."

He grinds his ass into my lap and grins. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Indeed, what am I waiting for?


	39. Saloon Blues

Title: Saloon Blues

Title: Saloon Blues

Author: WickedGame

Pairing: past 12, 2+1

Genre: gen, with a touch of romantic past, AU

Rating: PG

Warnings: foul language

Notes: Just trying to write something. This is actually inspired by a plot for a western fic I've had brewing in my brain for some time.

Heero Yuy set his shot glass upside down on the bar in front of him and shifted slightly in his seat. The saloon was muggy, and he would be glad to leave in a few minutes and get back to his small house across town.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice asked. Heero didn't have to even look up to know who it was.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying," Heero said as he signaled the bartender for another shot.

"Come on, Heero. Is that any way to treat your best friend?" the man asked as he took the seat on Heero's right.

"You're not my best friend anymore, Duo. Not since you up and left me," Heero down the freshly poured shot and turned the glass upside down. He had a nice little pyramid going and he sure as hell wasn't going to break the pattern. "You know, I'd think you'd have enough sense to know that I don't want to be anywhere near you. You're lucky I don't draw my pistol right here and now and blow you away."

"Is that any way for a former lawman to talk, really?" Duo asked as he took a long drink of beer that had been set down in front of him.

Heero shook his head. "Those days are behind me. I'm a businessman now. Just one of the regular folk, trying to earn some money and maybe move out to San Francisco."

"I'd find you there, too," Duo said offhandedly. "I'll keep chasing you, if that's what it takes."

"Takes for what?"

"However long it takes for you to hear me out, listen to me, let me apologize and then get you out of those tight pants and into a warm bed," Duo said candidly.

Heero didn't want to listen and didn't want to hear an apology. "You walked out on me, and didn't give me any word of where you were going or what you were doing. Forgive me if I don't exactly feel like shedding my clothes and letting you fuck me into next week."

Heero signaled the bartender and signed his tab. Then he stood and placed his black hat on his head. "It's been nice to talk with you, Duo. But now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"You'll come around, Heero," Duo laughed as his former lover walked out of the saloon. He slammed another shot down and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You'll come around, like you always do."

-The End-


	40. Pen Pals

Title: Pen Pals

Title: Pen Pals

Author: WickedGame

Genre: gen, with a hint of something more

Pairing: 1+everyone (friendship), hint of 34 and a squint of 1+2

Rating: G

Warnings: not beta read

Notes: For Natea, and everything she does.

Heero sat on the wooden bench and watched as the world walked by him. He sipped on a cup of hot coffee and turned his attention from the people to the portable computer on his lap.

It was a full house today in his inbox, and he smiled as he clicked on the first message.

_Heero,_

_How is college life treating you? Did you have a particularly hard mid-term? I knew that you were worried about that drafting final. Did you pull through it okay?_

_I've been super busy, and I think this is the first message I've sent you since I started seeing Geoffrey. Things are going really well with him. He sent me flowers yesterday, in fact. _

_I have a meeting in two weeks down near you. Can I assume you'll be up for lunch or something?_

_Let me know._

_Relena_

Heero pulled up his calendar on his desktop and looked to see what his schedule was in two weeks. It looked pretty free, save one exam.

_Relena,_

_College life is fine. It's tougher now than it's ever been but it's a good kind of tough. I did actually pass that drafting final with a decent grade. Could've been better, but as Duo would say, that's life for you._

_I'm glad Geoffrey's okay and that you're okay. Did you tell him the story about the one time I let you actually take me out yet?_

_Two weeks? I'm sure we can do lunch then. Message me back and let me know the details._

_Heero_

Heero bit down on his lower lip as he hit the send button. He hadn't actually seen Relena in person since he left Brussels. His departure hadn't been a surprise to her, but his final destination had been.

He had stayed with Relena, to guard her, for almost a year after the Mariemaia incident. But the more time he spent in Brussels, the more it seemed like he was just becoming what Relena wanted him to be, and not who he wanted to be. It was another set of rules, a whole other world and society, and Heero woke up one night in a cold sweat and decided it was time to leave. He wasn't a pilot anymore, and Relena had plenty of people who could guard her just as well as he could. It was time to see what the world had to offer him and so he packed his things and set out on a journey.

At first he hadn't known where he was going. He hiked from town to town, doing odd jobs to earn money and food as he went along. Finally, he ended up at Wufei's doorstep, to see what life had finally had to offer his friend.

Speaking of which, the next message down was from Wufei. Heero clicked on it and smiled at the brusque tone the message had.

_Yuy,_

_I hope this finds you well. _

_I became a lieutenant last week. It was a sudden promotion, but Noin and Une insisted I had earned it. _

_How were your mid-terms?_

_Chang_

_PS – still up for camping when your semester is over? I found a great spot if you're willing to meet me about halfway._

Heero briefly wondered if everyone was going to ask about his mid-terms.

Wufei had joined Preventers right after the Mariemaia incident. He had confessed to Heero that he had actually thought that all the pilots would follow suit, and was quite surprised when Heero showed up on his doorstep, soaked and looking for a place to stay.

Heero remembered Wufei telling him that a position was open for him, whenever he wanted it. Heero also remembered what he said to Wufei:

"I'm done killing. I just want someplace where I can find out what life has to offer me."

It was then that Wufei had suggested college. And that was the moment that ended Heero's journey. With a few phone calls from important people, and some forged documents done by the best in the business, Heero Yuy had become a student at one of the best technical schools in all of the United States. That was two years ago, and he'd never looked back. He was happy here. He had messages to keep in touch with his friends, and enough money to go see them when his time allowed. He had a couple of casual acquaintances at the school that he had coffee with every once and a while, but for the most part he just people watched. He had learned a lot from just watching the world go by.

_Wufei,_

_Congratulations on the promotion, it was richly deserved. _

_Mid-terms went well. Drafting was a hard one, though. _

_I'm interested in your new camping spot. Let me know the details, and we'll work out the kinks._

_Heero_

The next message was from Quatre. And when a message came from Quatre it was always a message from Trowa, also. Heero clicked on it as he sipped his coffee and smiled.

_Heero,_

_Hey, how's it going? Did you pull through those mid-terms okay? _

_Trowa says hello. He's away visiting Cathy right now, but when he comes back we're headed to Tokyo for a charity ball. Too bad you were never much of a black-tie guy Heero. I would've sent you an invite! It's for a good cause too: rebuilding schools that are still all bombed-out from the war. It's hard to believe that so many buildings are still not even halfway repaired. _

_Remind me next time I see you to tell you about the blowhard Senator from Russia. It's a good story, but a long one. _

_Quatre_

Heero admired Quatre and Trowa. It was hard to maintain everything they did and everywhere they went but they did it without breaking a sweat.

Trowa had returned to the circus for a bit after the wars, but soon found himself needing a friend and companion. Quatre, being the kind soul he is, had offered to let Trowa help him out with some philanthropic projects and accompany him on the diplomatic missions he was always on as a senior diplomat for the colonies. Trowa had hopped Quatre's posh shuttle about the same time Heero entered school, and the two were inseparable. Heero wondered if they thought anyone still believed they were just friends. Heero sure as hell didn't. He was happy for them both, especially since they found happiness in each other. It made their small group that much more close-knit, and Heero liked the idea of the two of them being family to one another.

_Quatre,_

_Thanks for the thought, but you know balls aren't my thing. Maybe if you were having a charity boxing contest then I might be persuaded to go…_

_Mid-terms were fine. Just fine._

_You too busy to go camping with Wufei and I soon? Let me know. _

_Heero_

Heero figured he had about two more years before he finished all the classes he'd need for a degree. He was not trying to rush himself, at his age he still had all the time in the world. It had been hard to convince himself of that but he had. And in the long run he thought it was best to stick to the prescribed course of action rather than throw himself into school like it was a mission.

But when school ended he still didn't know where he was going to go.

With that in mind, he clicked on the last message in his inbox, save the ads for penis enlargements and busty women.

_Heero,_

_How's it going, man? I know, I know, it's been ages since I've messaged you. But I swear, it's because I've been really busy over here. Mid-terms were a bitch, to be sure, and finals aren't shaping up to be any easier. Why didn't you warn me about this shit?_

_I'm kidding, man. I actually like school life a whole lot better than I thought I might. Although, I suspect my philosophy professor is an alien. _

_Miss you. Call me when you get a chance, all right?_

_I have to go. Misty is whining for food. _

_Duo_

Heero laughed. Duo's cat was a demanding little witch that seemed to always be hungry. And she didn't like Heero very much at all. Heero had learned that the last time he had visited.

Duo actually ended up in school because of Heero. He had traveled for a bit after the wars and had ended up back on L2, helping Hilde start up her scrap business. But when that had taken off like a proverbial rocket, Duo had gotten bit by wanderlust again and set off to travel the colonies and Earth. After about six months he had ended up on Heero's doorstep, and Heero had given Duo the same advice he'd gotten from Wufei: try school and see what life has to offer you.

Duo went through the same channels Heero had and managed to get into a university about two hours away. They saw each other whenever possible, and each time they did Heero felt their bond become stronger, as it did whenever he saw his closest friends. There was something different there, but Heero wasn't sure he was ready to examine that too closely yet.

_Duo,_

_Mid-terms were a bitch here too. I hope I do a little better on my drafting final than I did on the mid-term. _

_How's Hilde? Have you heard from her?_

_If you think your philosophy professor is an alien, you should see my psychology prof. He looks like he could be a yeti. _

_I miss you too. Do better at keeping in touch. _

_Heero_

_PS – Wufei says camping soon. You up for it?_

Heero heard the tell tale whoosh as the message was sent and then he closed his computer and looked up. The sun had dropped a little and the temperature was slightly lower than it had been when he had picked up his coffee and headed to his favorite bench. But instead of getting up and going inside he just crossed one leg over the other and watched as a mom pushed a small baby by in an elaborate stroller.

It was good to have friends, but wonderful to have a family.


	41. Her List

Title: Her List

Title: Her List

Author: WickedGame

Genre: romance, fluff

Pairing: 5+R

Warnings: not beta read

Notes: Written for merith's request for Wufei/Relena with the chorus from the ZZ Top song "Legs" as inspiration.

"Agent Chang speaking."

"Agent Chang? This is Maria, from Miss Peacecraft's office. Do you have a minute?"

Wufei frowned in confusion. "Go ahead."

"Miss Peacecraft has asked me to call you in regards to the ESUN fundraising ball to be held tomorrow night in Paris. Are you familiar with it?"

Wufei thought for a moment and remembered hearing something about the ball while in the break room a week or so ago. "Yes, I've heard of it. I was not invited to it, though, so I am confused as to why Relena would have you call me about it."

"Well, Agent Chang, it seems that Miss Peacecraft is in need of an escort for the event. Agents Yuy and Maxwell are still on their honeymoon and Miss Peacecraft insisted that you be the next agent on the list."

Wufei's eyebrows shot up. "There's a list? With my name on it?"

"Well…yes: the list of possible escorts for Miss Peacecraft. She has to be very careful about who she trusts to escort her to one of these events. The ball is tomorrow night, and Miss Peacecraft is perfectly willing to send her private jet tonight to New York so that you might board it and come to Paris, if that suits you?"

Wufei didn't know what to say. If he said no, he'd look very rude and Yuy might not forgive him for not insuring Relena's safety. But if he said yes, he'd have to put on his dress uniform and spend hours around people he didn't know and more than likely would not care for.

He sighed. "Tell Miss Peacecraft she owes me one."

It was eight in the evening Paris time and Wufei found himself standing in the foyer of a grand Parisian chateau. The butler had explained that Miss Peacecraft was staying in the chateau courtesy of Miss Catalonia while she was in Paris. It was explained that Miss Catalonia was not in residence and was currently in Japan on business. Wufei was glad of that, because Dorothy Catalonia set his teeth on edge. He looked up at the second floor and wondered when Relena would see fit to show herself.

Truth be told, Relena Peacecraft made him nervous. It was only in the past year or so that she had done so, and they had seen each other more and more frequently as the years went on. During and right after the wars he had only known her by her image and her name; it wasn't until a couple of years later that they'd started attending the same parties and moving in the same social circles. And then, they started sharing the same close-knit circle of friends. So every event Quatre threw, they were both there. Every time Maxwell wanted to throw a party, they were both there. It seemed that fate was throwing them together more and more frequently, and in that time Wufei had begun to notice things about Relena that he didn't think were completely honorable.

Like the way she smelled. She had a wonderful perfume that she wore and when she passed by him he could just catch the tiniest whiff of it, and it made him want to step closer and inhale it.

Or, he thought of the first time he'd seen Relena in the color red. It had been on the television, and it had only been a red suit, but he'd never seen her looking more elegant and sexy than she had in that color.

Or her legs. He'd stared at them the first time he'd seen them from top to bottom. It had been at a party Quatre had thrown, and Relena had been wearing a navy blue swimsuit with white trim. She had stepped out of the pool house in only that swim suit and Wufei thought for sure her legs were the longest he'd ever seen. Duo had nudged him when he caught him staring and then had winked when Wufei had looked at him.

Wufei still remembered blushing when he'd figured out he'd been caught.

"Wufei! It's so nice to see you."

And there she was, standing at the top of the stairs. Wufei almost did a double-take. It was like she'd been listening in on his thoughts. Her blonde hair was up, wrapped in a sleek bun at the nape of her neck. She wore red silk, shining like the rubies she wore around her neck. A slit went from the ground up to her thigh and he could see tantalizing glimpses of her gorgeous legs as she descended the staircase, down to her feet, encased in matching open-toed heels.

She stopped when she reached the bottom and touched Wufei's arm with a slender hand. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Wufei shook his head slightly and fidgeted in his dress uniform. "It's nothing. Shall we go?"

Relena smiled and took her short cloak from the butler. She handed it to Wufei and he dutifully draped it across her shoulders, inhaling the smell of her hair and letting his hands linger slightly longer on her shoulders than he'd intended to.

Oh yes, Relena Peacecraft made him nervous indeed. Too nervous. He wanted to run for the hills but knew he was caught in whatever trap fate had set up for him.

Relena stopped by the open door and looked over her shoulder at Wufei. "You coming? Or are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

Wufei cleared his throat and walked over to Relena, offering his arm. "Lead the way."

The limo ride over wasn't bad. As a matter of fact, it was downright pleasant. They talked about politics, about their friends, and about Relena's current projects. Before they even knew it, they were stopped in front of the hotel where the ball was taking place and the doorman was opening the door for them.

Wufei looked down for a moment and marveled at how sharply Relena's ruby red dress contrasted with his black dress uniform. And as they passed a mirror, he glanced at it and saw that her fair, European features were also a lovely contrast to his Asian features. They actually looked stunning together and Wufei found himself momentarily wishing they were. He was shocked at the thought. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of it before, but it had never hit him as sharply as it did now, like a jolt of electricity through him.

"Wufei?"

Wufei realized his thoughts had drifted off and Relena was speaking to him. "I'm sorry. My thoughts wandered. What were you saying?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Wufei heard the music then, a live band that was playing a lovely waltz. He offered his hand to Relena and she took it, walking with him to the dance floor.

It was almost too much, having her this near. Wufei took a deep breath and began the waltz, going over the steps in his head as he made them, thanking Heero silently for teaching him a couple of years ago. It had been worth Duo and Quatre laughing their asses off at him learning to lead while Heero played follow.

"Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't completely truthful in asking you to bring me here."

Wufei paused in his dancing but then picked it up again, listening intently to what Relena had to say, even if he didn't know if he wanted to hear it. "You didn't ask me, your secretary did."

Relena had the graciousness to blush. "That wasn't wholly her idea. Maria's a good friend, and a great secretary."

"So how were you not truthful? Yuy and Maxwell are still on their honeymoon. Maria said I was next on the list of people allowed to bring you to these kinds of events."

"Yes, they are on their honeymoon, but you're not the next person on the list."

Wufei wanted to sigh. He hated beating around the bush. "Just say what you're going to say, Relena."

"You're the only person on the list. You have been for about six months now."

Wufei made his feet keep dancing. "The only person on the list?"

Relena smiled. "If you want to be. I can't pretend to be stupid, Wufei. I saw the way you looked at me at Quatre's last pool party. I know you step closer to me when I walk by. Forgive me for being forward, but you have to know…"

And then she kissed him: in the middle of the ballroom, in front of photographers and the whole of the ESUN elite. Wufei had never been so surprised in his life, and all he could do was kiss Relena back, holding her against his body like she was made to fit there.

When he finally let her go she laughed lightly and used her fingertips to wipe the lipstick off his lips. She smiled at him and held his hand as they walked off the dance floor. Wufei didn't know what to say or what do to as flashbulbs went off around them, and so he let Relena lead the way back to their table, confident in her abilities. She had been dealing with the paparazzi most of her life, after all.

"Is this okay?" he asked her as they sat down, hands still intertwined.

Relena nodded and blushed. "More than okay, as far as I'm concerned."

Wufei looked at her, still stunned. "The only person on the list?"

"If that's all right with you," she said softly.

Wufei looked around but found his gaze kept coming straight back to Relena. It was like he couldn't get enough of looking at her and so he let himself do it, let himself stare at her as openly as he wanted to.

Finally, words managed to come out of his mouth.

"It's all right."

-The End-


	42. Changes

Title: Changes

Title: Changes

Author: WickedGame

Genre: gen, a little fluff

Pairing: 2+1

Warnings: double entendres, dirty humor, not beta read

Notes: Written for Visual Trigger #7.

I've got a dirty mind. It's all right! I fully admit it, and at some times I am damned proud of it. A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste, after all. But even this was too much.

"Did they really wear things like that?"

I turned to Heero with a large smirk on my face. "Makes you wonder, right?"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Wonder what?"

I gestured towards my crotch area. "Just how…big they were back then."

Heero shook his head. "I was more wondering why someone would want to wear a large, round target on their genital area. It seems like it would be a shining beacon, begging for someone to hit it with a sword or well aimed mace."

I winced. Ouch. "Well, needless to say, whatever would be hitting it, it would be hitting something _hard."_

Heero gave me a withering look. "All it would take is a well-aimed _thrust_ and the knight wearing that suit just might cave in."

I nearly spluttered, staring at Heero in shock. "Did you just make a dirty joke? A double whatchamacallit?"

"Entendre?" Heero guessed at the word I was searching for and gave me a smirk of his own. "Why yes, I think I did."

"I'm shocked at you, Heero Yuy. Purely shocked," I said disappointingly as we moved on from the suit of armor towards a display of weapons that had been found in a recent archaeological dig.

Truth be told, I was shocked. The Heero Yuy I had known for so many years had gradually changed over time, but this was the first time in recent memory that I had heard him use a double… whatever it's called. He had certainly loosened up over the years and lately it was beginning to show more and more. From the small prank he played on Wufei two weeks ago (a fake spider inside his upper desk drawer) to the other night when he drank too much and ended up passing out on my futon; Heero Yuy was having fun. And even now, as we toured this new museum exhibit, it was showing. His face was lit up, and he had a small smile even as he looked intently at a broadsword.

I came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even startle as he would have at one point in time. I wanted to hug him, but didn't dare. There were a lot of things I didn't dare do when it came to Heero Yuy.

Instead, I came up with a dirty joke of my own. "You know, with a sword that long I'd have no trouble hitting all the right spots."

Heero's head turned towards me, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Somehow I doubt you have any trouble hitting all the right spots."

I was left there with my jaw hanging. That was one thing about Heero Yuy that hadn't changed: he always got the last word in.

Damn.


	43. untitled ambulance drabble

Heero wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then headed for the sink

Heero wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then headed for the sink. It was an compulsive behavior now, washing his hands every time they even came near his face. Being a paramedic for nearly two years now, it had better be ingrained in him like breathing.

The new ambulance technician, Duo, was sitting inside the ambulance, doing what looked half like organizing and half like killing time. There was a look on his face that Heero had not only seen more than once, but he also knew that his face had borne that same look not too long ago.

Heero sighed and stepped up into the rig, sitting opposite Duo and grabbing his hands.

"There was nothing you could do, Duo. You know that," Heero said softly.

Duo nodded and then sighed. "Doesn't stop it from hurting."

Heero nodded and let Duo's hands drop. "It's a part of the job, Duo. You'll see people die worse deaths before the year is out."

Duo looked up and his face grew thoughtful. "I knew that when I signed up for this, but no book could prepare you for the real thing."

Heero shook his head. "Books aren't worth a damn when it comes to saving lives."

"Or losing them, apparently."

Heero looked across the stretcher at Duo and smiled. Duo really was an attractive man, with long, brown hair and shining blue eyes. On any other day, in any other situation, Heero would ask him out, maybe see how far they could go together.

But now was not the time, and here was not the place and so Heero clapped Duo on the shoulder and then left the ambulance, deep in thought.

When was the time, and what was the place?


	44. untitled bondage drabble

Quatre leaned back on the bed and crossed his wrists against the metalwork on his headboard.

"Quick, before I change my mind," he said to Trowa, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, his face contemplative.

"Quatre, you don't need to..." Trowa began but was cut off by Quatre.

"I don't need to, but I want to. Please, Trowa. Just use the scarf on the dresser. The blue one."

Trowa walked over to the dresser and picked up the soft, blue scarf. It didn't match the blue of Quatre's eyes, but it reminded Trowa of them anyway. Any shade of blue did that to him, it seemed. He walked over to the bed and put one knee on either side of Quatre's waist.

It was quick work, honed in the days when he helped to put up the circus tent. A sturdy and impossibly difficult knot, sure to hold even if Quatre pulled and thrashed underneath of him.

Quatre pulled experimentally on the bonds, satisfied with the strength of the knot and disappointed in himself for even being nervous about this. True, they had never tied each other up before, but that didn't mean that they couldn't try it, just once if necessary.

Trowa took a long feather tickler from the nightstand and held it up for Quatre to see. Quatre shook his head, and so Trowa put it back down and reached for a blindfold. Again, Quatre shook his head.

"Quatre, what do you want then?" Trowa asked softly as he started to kiss and nuzzle Quatre's neck.

Quatre exposed more of his neck to Trowa and sighed. "The only thing I want is between your legs. No toys, no blindfolds. Just give me your cock and I'll be perfectly happy."

Trowa paused for only a minute before smiling against Quatre's pale skin. That he could do.


	45. It's You

Title: It's You

Title: It's You

Author: WickedGame

Genre: fluff

Pairing: 12

Rating: PG

Warnings: not beta read

Notes: For ralphiere, who really needs a pick-me-up

Duo watched as Heero walked into the office, his eyes carrying more luggage than a passenger transport and his body betraying its condition.

"Didn't sleep again, Heero?" he asked conversationally, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

Heero made a noise halfway between a grunt and a laugh, which made Duo wince. Heero had admitted to Duo two days prior that he hadn't been sleeping well, tossing and turning all night in an effort to sleep. He'd tried every method and theory he had found on the net, but to no avail. The insomnia of sorts just persisted, even though Heero had also told Duo that he'd never had any problems sleeping before…

Duo sighed. It was a month ago that he had made a pass at Heero while drunk. Heero hadn't been able to sleep right since. Oh, he swore it had nothing to do with Duo making a pass and that he wasn't even that bothered by the fact that Duo had made a pass in the first place. He didn't think it had anything to do with that, but Duo had his doubts.

"Maybe I should put in a transfer to another department, or a new partner," Duo suggested. Heero closed the file he was perusing rather abruptly and glared at Duo.

"I told you, this isn't about…that night!" he sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Great. A headache."

Duo took the pain killers out of his desk and shook two onto Heero's desk. Heero took them without looking and dry-swallowed them. Duo didn't know how anyone could do that, but there you go. Heero groaned slightly before opening his eyes again and waking up his computer.

Things were silent for a while, and then Duo cleared his throat. "Maybe you should go see a doctor. Maybe you really have insomnia."

Heero frowned as he typed. "I don't think so. Like I said, I've never had problems sleeping."

"Yeah, until I sat on your lap and tried to kiss you!" Duo growled, still a little raw from the reception his pass got.

"I told you, that doesn't bother me!" Heero said sharply. "I don't care that you're gay, I don't care that you made a pass at me!"

"Then you tell me, Mister Insomnia, why is it that your sleeping problems started that very night!"

Heero stood and paced around the office, chewing on his lower lip. Duo just watched him pace with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're trying to get me to admit," Heero said, sounding annoyed.

"I want you to admit that me hitting on you bothered you so much that you can't sleep now because of it."

"That's not it, damn it!" Heero stopped in front of Duo and then squatted in front of him.

Duo blinked a couple of times and Heero was still there, looking unsure of himself.

"Did it ever occur to you that I liked it?" he asked softly.

"You threw me off your lap. I landed on the floor in a drunken heap. You walked out of the bar. None of this says that you liked it."

Heero shook his head. "I'm not having trouble sleeping because you hit on me, Duo. I'm an idiot, but I only just now figured out why I can't sleep."

Duo's face grew puzzled. "If it wasn't me, then what was it?"

"Oh, it's you all right," Heero said with a smile. "There's no doubt about that."

"I'm confused," Duo said as Heero stood and held his hand out to Duo. Duo took it and found himself standing face-to-face with Heero.

"The reason I can't sleep isn't because you hit on me. Well, actually, it is, but not because I didn't like it." Heero paused and looked at the door to their office before continuing. "It's because I did. I liked it too much, wanted it too much and never even knew it."

Duo smiled. "Are you saying you're not sleeping because you've been thinking of me?"

"I didn't even realize I was doing it. You're my partner, so it's natural for me to think of you. You're my friend, so it's natural for me to think more about you than other people…but you're in my mind day and night. I toss and turn all night and all I can see and hear is you. You're the reason I can't sleep, damn you."

Duo huffed. "Well forgive me if I don't exactly think that your crush on me is something bad."

Heero smiled. "It's not bad. And as a matter of fact, I think I know how to solve my little sleep problem."

Duo arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really now?"

Heero nodded. "It starts with me sitting down."

Duo watched as Heero sat down in his chair. "And then?"

"You sit on my lap."

Duo laughed lightly but sat on Heero's lap anyway.

"And then you hit on me again."

Duo leaned over and whispered the same words he had that night at the bar into Heero's ear.

"And now I take you up on that offer," Heero said as he caressed Duo's cheek.

Their lips met in a soft kiss before parting reluctantly.

"And now?" Duo asked, licking his lips.

"We call it a day," Heero said with a smile. "I need to go home and get some sleep."

"I slept fine last night, thank you very much," Duo said as he stood up.

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and put his lips to his ear. "Considering you're the reason I'm in this mess, I'm depending on you to get me out of it."

Duo smiled and grabbed his coat.

-The End-


	46. untitled valentine's drabble

Heero shut the door to his office almost as soon as he opened it. He sat still for a minute before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. Eyes followed him as he went, and snickers made him turn his head and glare more than once.

He stopped before Duo's door and knocked quickly before opening it up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Duo tried to look innocent, but it wasn't a good look for him, so he laughed instead. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Heero!"

"My office," Heero began, "has been painted pink and red. There are heart-shaped balloons filling up the ceiling. My desk was covered with rose petals and chocolates. You're telling me you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Duo stood and walked over to Heero. "Oh, come on Heero. Everyone knows that you absolutely love pink!"

"I hate pink," Heero sneered. "And I don't have a real high regard for red, either. Why the hell couldn't this holiday not exist?"

Duo frowned. "Heero, it's Valentine's Day! It's the day when we show the people we love just how much we love them!"

"I don't need a damned holiday to know how you feel about me, and you shouldn't need one to know how much I love you."

Duo smiled. "I don't need anything to know how much you love me. I don't need a single thing. But I needed to show you just how far I was willing to go for you."

Heero blinked and smiled at Duo. "You went pretty damned far, Duo."

Duo laughed. "I'd go even further if you asked me to."


	47. Still Standing

Duo couldn't believe he'd come back here. Of all the places in the world for him to jump, he ended up back at this old, broken down remnant of a home.

He brushed the dirt off his knees. He was still new at this whole 'jumping' thing and sometimes he found himself fumbling and stumbling as he exited his wormholes. He took a look around and the only sound he could here was the wind in the bushes and trees, nothing else around for miles and miles.

Duo hadn't been at this house since he was sixteen and it was Halloween. It was rumored to be haunted, and his friends had dared him to go into it as they hung out in the nearby field and drank copious amounts of warm beer that someone's older brother had provided. And Duo had done it too, stumbling drunkenly by the light of the moon and a cheap flashlight towards the creepy house, entering through an archway where a door must have once been.

He'd only been in there a few moments when he started to get dizzy. That's when he fell and hit his head on an errant stone that had fallen to the ground at some point in the past.

That had been the worst Halloween ever. Well, until last night, anyway.

Duo hated fighting. His mother and father used to do it when he was younger. They fought all the time. And so he had always thought that when he grew older that he'd never fight with the person he loved.

He'd been dead wrong.

Heero and he fought all the time. Every day there was something new to bitch about, something new to argue about. And almost every time one of them resorted to jumping to get away from the other.

It wasn't healthy, and Duo knew it. He was half surprised Heero hadn't immediately followed him through the wormhole, needing to continue telling Duo about how wrong he was, about how he needed to understand this and needed to comprehend that. Duo was sick of it and so he'd made a blind jump, amateur in nature and totally unpredictable. The last time he'd done that he'd ended up in Finland, totally unprepared for the rapidly falling snow.

Duo looked up at the house and thought about how it somewhat resembled his relationship with Heero. The house was still beautiful, even in its state of disrepair, but it was crumbling, as sure as shit.

What he and Heero had was beautiful. Sometimes it was so beautiful it made Duo's heart physically ache. But there were times like these when all Duo could see were the cracks and faults that might ultimately spell a broken heart for one or both of them.

"Duo?"

Duo glanced behind him and realized quickly that his cheeks were wet with tears. Heero was looking around, bewildered by his surroundings.

"I thought the wormhole had closed by now," Duo said with a slight sniff, trying to dry his eyes with his sleeve.

"It almost was," Heero said as he sat down on a rock. "I jumped through it right before it closed."

Duo stood silent for a moment, then: "Why'd you come?"

Heero stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want you to leave like that. You need to quit running every time things go wrong."

Duo snorted. "You've done it before, too, Heero. We're both guilty of it. Jumping is just way too convenient, you know?"

Heero glanced up at the sky and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Maybe," Duo cleared his throat, "maybe I should leave, you know? Get away for a while, put some space between us."

Heero stared at his lover for a moment and then shrugged. "You do what you want. You will anyway."

Duo spun around, his face angry and defensive. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Heero said, his voice growing louder, "that you don't give a rat's ass about me, or about this relationship! You're always ready to just throw in the towel, just let it go. Running and hiding. That's your M.O."

Duo tensed, and let out a deep breath. "We really are like this house, Heero. Beautiful and deep, but still crumbling, still falling away."

Heero shook his head. "No, we're not. You just want to see it that way. You've always been a glass-half-emtpy guy, Duo. So we fight, I get that. We fight a lot. But it doesn't mean I love you any less, or that I don't think we belong together. Because we do, you know?"

Duo sighed and tugged on his bangs. "I'm just so tired of hurting, Heero. And when we fight...it hurts. More than anything."

Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and squeezed. "We'll get through it, Duo. We always do. Maybe we need counseling or something..."

Duo shook his head. "No shrinks. We just need to learn to communicate, and not to jump when things turn sour."

Heero grabbed onto Duo's hand and glanced at the house behind them. "Who knows? Maybe we'll last as long as this house has. Even if it has seen better days, it's stil standing."

They jumped together, leaving the old house behind them. It was time to focus on their future, and stop dwelling on the past.


	48. The Interview

Title: The Interview

Title: The Interview

Author: WickedGame

Genre: fluff

Pairing: 1+2

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Notes: not beta read.

Heero's head hit the desk with a thud, and he exhaled loudly.

"I know, I know," his partner, Quatre, said as he straightened out the stack of resumes for what seemed the umpteenth time. "She was wearing a sequined top."

Heero lifted his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "You don't wear a sequined top to a job interview. Not unless you're interviewing for a job on a cruise ship."

Quatre laughed and picked up the next resume on the stack. "Well, she also just wasn't qualified for the position. A little more knowledge of the law is what we want in a front desk receptionist, right?"

Heero nodded. "Who's next?"

"A Duo Maxwell. He's pre-law it seems. Goes to that night school in midtown."

"Would you bring him in?"

Quatre exited the room and came back a few moments later with the most gorgeous guy Heero had ever seen in tow.

"Duo Maxwell?" Heero stood and offered his hand in greeting.

Duo took it and shook it. "That would be me. Thanks for granting me an interview."

Heero noted the confidence and firmness of that handshake. There was nothing worse than a man with a sloppy handshake. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. We really need to hire someone this week."

Duo smiled and took the seat opposite Heero. Quatre sat on the corner of the desk and smiled indulgently. He knew the look on Heero's face too well. He wore it himself whenever he looked at his own boyfriend; Heero was smitten by this applicant. He couldn't decide if this spelt disaster or miracle.

"So, Duo. You are pre-law? Tell me about that."

And so the interview began.

Fifteen minutes later, Duo Maxwell was on his way out the door.

"I liked him," Heero said as he took the next resume from Quatre.

"Of course you did," Quatre said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heero asked defensively.

"That means that I saw the way you were looking at him. You might as well have been salivating," Quatre teased.

Heero glared at his partner and then looked down at Duo's resume again. "He's got the law knowledge we want," he pointed out.

"But he's never been a receptionist before," Quatre pointed out.

"I still think he deserves a second interview," Heero insisted.

"You're biased," Quatre remarked.

"Put him on the list," Heero tapped the notepad Quatre was keeping notes on and then prepared for the next applicant.

Over the next two days they interviewed over thirty people, all qualified applicants. They brought back five of them, including Duo Maxwell, for a second interview.

Heero didn't know why the thought of seeing Duo again made him nervous. He was the one who was in charge of hiring a receptionist, not the one applying to be one. But his palms were sweating and he changed his shirt twice that morning, finally settling on a light blue one and a simply patterned tie to go with his navy blue slacks. He almost blushed when Quatre looked at him knowingly, as if to tell him that he knew he was dressing for Duo.

"Maybe you should stay out of the interview this time, Heero. It's obvious you've already decided whom you are going to hire," Quatre said softly as he worked at his desk.

Heero nodded absently, thinking that maybe Quatre was right. After all, he had to work with whomever they hired. How was he supposed to work effectively when all he could think of was getting a date with his employee? He thought about dipping his pen in the company ink and told Quatre that maybe he was right.

Heero stayed in the other room while Quatre conducted the second interviews. He didn't even peek his head in while Duo interviewed, even though it nearly killed him. Quatre had his shirt sleeves rolled up by the time the day was over and he plunked down the list in front of Heero.

"The first girl's laugh really annoys me. I don't think I could work with her," Quatre said with a sigh.

"Okay, so cross her off the list," Heero said grumpily.

"The second girl, well, she really needs more experience," Quatre pointed out.

"Another one bites the dust," Heero replied.

"It's down to Duo and Karina," Quatre said as he plunked down their resumes in front of Heero. "Duo has the personality and charisma, but Karina has the edge in experience. They're both law students, but Karina's further along in her schooling and has done a bit of law clerking before. What do you think?"

Heero rubbed his eyes and stared at the resumes. Then he sighed. "I guess we'll take Karina."

"I think so too," Quatre said. "I'll send the rest an email telling them thank you for applying but that we've decided on someone else."

Heero's head hit the desk for the umpteenth time that day. It was just his luck that the best looking guy to come along in months was also the one he couldn't hire.

Heero's cell phone rang the next day, and he picked it up gruffly. Quatre was currently in the other room, filling out paperwork with Karina. "Heero Yuy."

"Hello, Mr. Yuy? This is Duo Maxwell calling."

Heero sat up straight in his chair, puzzled as to how Duo got his personal number. "Hello, Duo. What can I do for you?"

There was a low, sexy laugh on the other end of the line. "I was calling to see if you might consider me for the other open position."

Heero was confused. "What other open position? I'm sorry, but I don't know about another open position with our firm."

"Oh, it's not with your firm," Duo said, a smile in his voice. "I wouldn't have even known about the opening if it weren't for your partner mentioning it in his email to me."

Heero saw Quatre in the doorway to his office, hands shoved in the pockets of his slacks. He shrugged and winked at Heero before continuing down the hall. Heero's heart skipped a beat. "I'll ask you again: what opening?"

"Why, I was under the impression that you were accepting applications for a boyfriend."

Heero silently cursed and yet thanked Quatre before leaning back in his chair. "I don't know. Tell me, what makes you think you're qualified for the position?"

And so the interview began.

-The End-


End file.
